The Timelord, Izuku Midoriya
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: When he was four years old, Izuku didn't develop a quirk. He was smart, incredibly so and his Mom had prepared him for the inevitability for years now, telling him he'd have something much better. He never could have imagined it was an alien heritage. Armed with only a sonic screwdriver and TARDIS, calling Regeneration his quirk, Izuku's still planning to be a hero. A peaceful one.
1. Chapter 1

There were a great many ways one could describe Izuku Midoriya, even in his youngest years.

Cute, charming, optimistic.

Two particular descriptions fit him better than other however, as those who knew him could attest.

Strange, and genius. Not in the sense most children would be called geniuses either like having a higher reading level than average (though he had that too) but the greenette had an innate grasp of most subjects he was taught.

A teacher could hold a full conversation with this four year old child that could give them more insight that talking with other teachers would.

His teachers thought it to be a quirk that had manifested early, a theory that had always made the boy's mother, Inko, laugh. Of course she would, it was a hilarious assertion.

After all, she knew it was impossible.

It was a day like any other, as the mother and child walked together to the school. Izuku was already smart enough to get to wherever he needed to go on his own, she just liked to make sure he was ok while he was still in such a young body.

"Mom? Did you know Katsuki got his quirk recently?" Her son asked as they came up on the building, and Inko's eyes widened.

"No, I didn't. Who's quirk did he get then? Mitsuki's or Masaru's?" She wondered, and the greenette laughed.

"Neither. He hasn't named it yet but I think he's going to just go with Explosion. I caught onto it first, for some reason no one else realised he started sweating Trinitroxypropane."

Inko just shook her head in amusement at his confusion. "And how did YOU know that?"

"The smell! It's a bit like someone ignited dextrose. When I mentioned it to them though, they all assumed I was just making up words for same reason." The boy explained with a confused tilt of his head. "With how much of it they eat every day you'd think they'd recognize it."

"Well, not everyone Is like you Izuku. I've told you, you're special." Inko said as she knelt down to pull him into hug. The boy hummed, as he wrapped his arm around him. "Be good, ok?"

"I will… but mom… why am I different?" The boy asked as he pulled away, and the woman looked into his eyes to see him struggling with a puzzle. "Why can't I have a quirk?"

Ah yes. That, the one question the boy was never able to answer on his own.

"Oh Izu…." The woman sighed, setting her hands on his shoulders. "I suppose, with everyone getting their quirks it's time I told you. I promise that after school, I'll have something very special for you, ok?"

"Oh, ok!" The child said, excited and the plump woman planted a kiss on top of his head, causing him to laugh.

"Now go get me brought into the office for the hundredth time over correcting your teachers." She teased and her son pouted.

"Not my fault they called the sun a planet!"

With that, he hurried off inside and Inko sighed watching him trot off. Being the mother of such an intelligent kid could be hard, even harder was keeping the cause of it from him.

"He's growing up well." A masculine voice said from behind her and she turned to see a man with short brown hair and side burns, wearing a blue suit and brown over coat. He also wore ridiculous sneakers in place of sensible shoes. His eyes however were the first thing Inko took notice of, a familiar spark in them. He smiled a soft smile. "Hello, Inko."

"It's you…" The woman muttered, as she walked up to him. He'd changed, even if his dress sense hadn't. "You've regenerated."

"A few times now. After…. After the time war, I thought it would be for the best if I got my head back into working order before I came to see Izuku. It seems, he's already growing up to be a fairly bright kid on his own." The man observed, as he placed his hands into his pockets and walked beside her. "I did want to return, of course but… The man you fell in love with died in the war, and I didn't want hurt you."

"So why are you back now?" Inko questioned, confused and the man sighed, turning to her.

"I just had… an adventure. It's a bit of a long story but through a certain cloning process, I had an artificially created daughter suddenly in my care." He explained, sniffing. "Jenny, her name was. Nice girl, you would have liked her. Still… she… well she was made in a hostile environment and it ended up costing her."

"I'm… sorry?" Inko said, not quite sure what to say to the anecdote while the two took a seat nearby. "But, what's that got to do with now?"

"I did a lot of thinking about this, and I do mean a lot. More than I usually do which is honestly something of an achievement. Though I suppose you wouldn't agree." He laughed gently, and the green haired woman felt a small smile of her own tug on her face.

"Oh I know you can think." The woman teased, giving him a look. "Still, we both know how impulsive you could be, or need I remind you of your biggest change yet?"

As she said that, the woman looked around to make sure no one saw her before she began to levitate an apple out of the man's pocket, raising a brow. The man laughed, swiping it back.

"I can hardly forget the biggest change in human history I've ever been responsible for." He shook his head, before his face darkened slightly. "Quirk discrimination got worse around this time, Inko. Though in much the opposite way it began."

She frowned at that, turning to the school.

"So why do I have to tell them he's quirkless? I understand being truthful but there is so much he could pass off as a quirk. He's got two hearts, just like you. A doctors visit is just gonna raise questions." Inko frowned and the man sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about that last part, I did just a tiny bit of meddling before I came here." He explained, causing Inko to whip her head to look around at him. "Like I said, I was doing a lot of thinking. I've lost so many friends, and family to time and I didn't even get to meet Izuku for more than a few days before the Time War…. Well, after losing Jenny I know I had to come back and see him. I was considering…"

"What? What were you considering?" Inko pressed as the man paused, before smiling at her and gesturing for her to come along. She did, and the two walked quietly around the corner before… it came into sight.

The TARDIS.

Inko's knee's felt weak as she took in that magnificent blue police box standing in the middle of the street, no one realizing it's presence or what hid inside it. She tried to contain herself but a grin still broke out on her face and she picked up her pace.

The man walked inside and she followed suite, a warm embrace of energy seemingly wrapping around her as she took to the inside. A whole other world hid inside, much bigger than that what one would think could be contained.

The man in front of her grinned himself as she couldn't help but mutter "Bigger on the inside…" much like the first time she had ever stepped foot into this place. It had changed, since she had seen it. The console room was filled with wood like branches that moves around, the centre glowing a comforting orange glow that set her at ease.

"I was drifting out in space, just observing the solar system. Something about the calm and stillness makes it easier to think." The man explained, rummaging through a box before pulling out a letter, with something wrapped around it.. "I know I was going to visit eventually; the question was how much I wanted to share with Izuku. Then, this appeared behind me."

Curious, Inko took the letter and looked it over. The thing wrapped around it turned out to be a device that filled her with a sense of familiarity while still being completely new.

It was a bit like a mechanical wand, with a dark grey shaft, that dipped in on itself near the bottom in a lighter grey color. It had gold accents wrapping around it. Near the top, the shaft split into a large ring filled with a green liquid of some kind on the inside. It then returned to the normal shaft before it came to the section that separated it from the luminous green tip, a final accent made of the same gold material as the other accents.

"A sonic screwdriver?" She questioned, surprised to see such a device. When she looked up, she saw that the man was eyeing it curiously.

"Yeah, and from what I can tell it's never been mine, past or future." He revealed, pulling out his own simple blue and silver screwdriver. "Doesn't match properly with my own."

With a nod of her head, she turned to the letter and her brow furrowed in confusion. "This is…. Blank."

"No, it just appears that way." The brown haired man explained as he used his own Sonic Screwdriver on the paper. It glowed for a moment in response but nothing changed. "It has a chrono-lock and a bio-lock on it. It can only be read by a specific person at a certain time. Nothing can change it once it's set."

"Who is it for?" Inko pondered, already having an inkling as to where this was going. "And, when?"

Before he could answer her, writing came across the very top of the page. It didn't say much, but what it did told her all she needed to know.

"To: Izuku Midoriya"

The date was today, just ten minutes after school would end.

"You'll want to make sure he has that on him, Inko. It is very important." The man said, with a firm tone that made it clear he was more ordering her to give it to him then asking. She nodded quietly, before turning her gaze up to him.

"Who sent it though?"

There was silence for a moment, before the man gave her a somewhat dopey grin and laughed.

"My future self."

* * *

Izuku had had a confusing day. It had been like any other up until it was time for Kacchan to show of his quirk. The young greenette was so proud of his friend, but for some reason when Izuku said he'd never have a quirk himself, the blonde's mood had shifted.

Still, he hadn't done anything at first but just tease Izuku and ask if he was sure. After all, he was still young enough that it might be on it's way, except the boy knew it wasn't true.

His mom wouldn't lie to him about this, when he wanted to have one so badly. He didn't like being different. The other kids often gave him a hard time, and called him names or pushed him around. It never hurt as much, even in more serious cases.

Mom had said once he didn't get hurt as easily because he was special, but why was he special? He still didn't know. What good was being special if others hurt him for it?

Normally Kacchan would stop the others if he didn't fight back, which he never liked to do. He didn't today though, and Izuku was confused cause he know his friend saw.

He looked like he'd been about to help at one point, but then Izuku had mentioned something about wanting to be a hero. Everyone always laughed at him when he said that.

The quirkless couldn't be heroes, they said. Midoriya didn't believe that. He didn't want to be mean, but other people in his class might as well have been quirkless with how lacklustre there powers were, what made him any different?

He would be a hero though. He wanted his mother to be happy, and whenever she talked about his dad, on those special occasions she always told him he was a hero and promised he would come meet him, someday.

When he saw the look on her face, whenever she described him he saw the happiness in her eyes and he knew he wanted to make her happy. So being a hero would be a great way to do it, right?

For some reason though, he could never get his hero name or real name out of her. Shaking his head, he looked down into his hands where a letter lay. One of his hands were a little bruised up but healing quicker.

He could feel a tingle when it did. There was another reason he wanted to be a hero. Heroes stopped people from getting hurt, or hurting others and he wanted to do that for people who were like him.

He wasn't really a fighter though, which is what a lot of the other kids always focused on. He didn't like throwing punches, he didn't like seeing others be hurt because of him. He just wanted to bring everyone peace and happiness.

The letter he held in his hand was another source of confusion. At lunch, a woman had come along and told him his mother had dropped it off. She'd been quiet so the other children didn't know and told that he would have to wait outside for a couple minutes before she came along today.

He was only told it was really important he stayed there, but not why. For most of the day his mind focused solely on this mystery, as what was the point to a letter without words? What was the mysterious device attached, currently sat in his bag? Not that one could blame him even if it was more dull, he had nothing to do.

The school work was incredibly boring and easy. He had a book about quantum mechanics in his bag he'd rather read but the teacher brushed away his request, claiming it would intimidate the other children.

It was getting close to ten minutes now, and the young boy's patience was seriously starting to wane. He could only recite the periodic table so many times in his head.

Just as he was about to get up and explore a little, a noise filled his ears and his entire body seemed to freeze. It was a noise he'd never heard in his life and yet it felt almost like it was part of him.

Like a siren, noise filtered through some kind of synthesizer. Wind kicked up all around him, and he turned to see to his surprise a box literally materialising into existence before him.

At the same time, the letter in his hand glowed, and words started forming as if being written by a ghost. A thud indicated the box had 'landed' for lack of a better description and Izuku cautiously began walking towards it.

Common sense would usually dictate one should run from such an event, yet something about this box called the boy forward. Speaking to his very soul as he got close to the door.

He noted that I seemed locked. There was no way he could get inside so he simply laid a hand on the mysterious box and to his surprise, a light glowed through the little cracks.

Click.

Suddenly, the door flung open and he stepped back for a moment, before gingerly walking in and looking around as his eyes went wide. It was like a whole other world.

The room was cold and silver, with a metallic hexagonal console in the centre lined with switches, a tube rising the ceiling in the centre of it. There were stairs leading up to balcony areas that had rooms hidden away and a bookshelf in one corner, with a seat propped up beside it.

"Where am I?" he wondered, at his hand suddenly stung, pulling his attention the letter as it glowed again. Quickly, he realised he should realize it while there were still words on it.

_'Izuku._

_You've never met me. Well you have- well, you're going to but you haven't yet at this point in time. At lest not unless there's some grand adventure wiped from both our memories, which honestly is kind of likely in my life._

_I am you're father. A man who I hope you do not possess ill will against, though I wouldn't blame you if you did I suppose. I'm sure you have been told before by your mother that you are special, that you aren't like the others._

_Now, I will explain to you why. I am not human. I am from a planet called Gallifrey, located in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am what is known as a Timelord. A group of people who keep time in order, except I suppose you could say I'm something of a renegade. That's a story to tell in person though._

_What matters, is that you possess Timelord DNA. When you were born, I was just beginning to catch wind of a war and, in a moment of desperation I tampered with your body. You were going to be mostly human, as I wanted you to be. _

_I changed it, because I began to worry about what might happen if someone found out you were my son. I have many who despise me, who'd wish me dead. If anything happened to me in the war, I wanted to know there was someone out there who might have been able to at the very least protect you both._

_You may not be trained, like most gallifreyan are supposed to be but never the less you are a timelord, Izuku. That is more than just a title, it comes with a multitude of gifts and responsibilities._

_The biggest, I assume you've just seen materialise before you. Honestly, I was surprised I even managed to get a hold of this. It's a long story as to how, but the blue box is yours._

_Time And Relative Dimension In Space. _

_TARDIS._

_As I'm sure you've noted, if you looked in, it's much bigger on the inside. Infinitely bigger, in fact. The TARDIS is a world of it's own, and a place of safety for you. For your mother._

_I cannot say for certain what will happen and what won't happen, what I can and cannot give you but this…. This one thing is your birth right. What you decide to do with it, I cannot know but I would say I do have a pretty good inclination._

_You may stay alone, you may invite friends. This is your home Izuku, and that is the one thing I can give you, if nothing else. I have seen at least one future version of you though, and I can say from the bottom of both my hearts. I was proud of who I met._

_When you are of a more suitable age, the TARDIS will be truly activated, and you will be able to access all it's functions. Until then, I leave you in the hands of the person I trust more than anyone._

_\- 12'_

Izuku's jaw remained slack even after he finished reading and began again. His mind raced to comprehend what he was being told. He knew he was different, but to be alien?

Had he been someone else, he may have dismissed it as nonsense, someone playing a prank with a quirk. Izuku however had something of sixth sense for what were quirks and what wasn't, and this was no quirk.

It explained so much and yet left so many new unanswered questions. And who was the person who-

"Ah, I see my future self must have redecorated." A voice said, and Izuku twirled around to see a brown haired man in a trench coat and suit. He scrunched up his nose as he took it in. "I don't like it."

"W-who are you?" The greenette asked as he jumped to his feet, wary of this mystery man. The letter mentioned leaving him with someone but that didn't mean he was ready to just trust some random stranger.

"Oh, there you are-" The man stopped as he took him in, and warm smile came onto his face. In a soft voice, he continued. "Well, you certainly take after your mother."

"You know my mom?" Izuku questioned, raising a brow and the man nodded, kneeling down to meet him. He often felt like he made most adults seem childish next to himself, yet something about the man before him left him in awe. He wore a million years in every hidden wrinkle just behind the veil of cheer he held in front of him. "You didn't answer my question, who are you?"

"Oh, you know who I am, and I certainly know your mom." The man laughed, before fixing him with a stare that reached down into his very soul. "And I'm sure…. You know who I am."

"D-dad?"

"Hello, Izuku. I'm the doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Izuku, I'm the Doctor."

The brown haired man- no, alien grinned as he said that, stunning the child into silence. The Doctor then looked up, and took off towards the main area, noticing something that grasped his attention.

"Hey look, future me got some books, that's actually a half decent addition!" He laughed, turning back to his son, before suddenly frowning. "Hope they don't have bad taste. I will never regret my seventh incarnation enjoying 50 shades of gre- oh no wait, you're still a child, should probably keep mentions of that away."

"Hey, I'm smarter than people realize!" Izuku defended with crossed arms, giving the man a once over.

"Haha! Yes, yes you are!" The oddball enthusiastically agreed, before he frowned again upon noticing the younger timelord's unimpressed expression. "You don't seem too cheery."

"No it's not that, it's just…" The boy cocked his head to the side. "I expected someone more…."

"More what?"

"All might-ish I guess?" The child said, before wincing at the look of offense that passed the aliens face. "Less of a twig-"

"Oi! I'm plenty muscular!" The Doctor said with a pout. Deciding to redirect the conversation, Izuku pulled out the odd device he'd been given.

"So uh, if you're supposed to be explaining stuff to me like that letter said, then what exactly is this?" He questioned, and the man turned back, before grinning once more. He couldn't seem to settle on an emotion for more than a minute at a time.

"Well what do you think it is?" The Doctor questioned, putting his hands into his pocket. "Let's see how much you understand on your own."

"Uh.. well, it's clearly got some kind of physic connection of some sort." The greenette picked up immediately, surprising the man. "I can feel it buzzing in my head, not to mention from the second I laid eyes on it I just…. I knew it was utilizing energy, just in a way I can't figure out which is weird."

"Oh, how so?" The doctor asked, curious.

"Well, I doesn't matter who, anyone I look at I can just… understand their powers instantly. Did you know All Might's power is actually stockpiled energy from other people? Or that is isn't his?" He changed the topic, looking up to his father.

"Yeah uh… maybe don't tell anyone about that." The Doctor winced, as though he knew something the greenette didn't. "So how is this different?"

"I… don't know. It's just an abundance of little things that make this big mess. It's all… wibbly wobbly." Izuku frowned, before suddenly his dad began laughing heartily. "Dad?"

"Sorry, just… yeah, you are definitely my son." The alien grinned, pulling out a silver metal device with a blue tip. "It's a sonic Screwdriver."

"A… sound screwdriver?" Izuku asked with a raised brow. "Sounds irriating."

"Oh just wait 'til you get a chance to use it. Never leave without one!" The Doctor laughed, before turning and beckoning for the child to follow him. "Now, let's stop wasting time, I'm supposed to be here to teach you to fly a TARDIS. It can be a bit complicated though so pay attention!"

"Yeah, with so many controls…" Midoriya muttered. Were he a normal person, he'd be intimidated by the amount. "Seems like it would be easy to mess up."

"Good thing I'm the best pilot there is then, right?" The Doctor asked, causing Izuku to smile. That smile faltered however at the aliens follow up. "Though granted, that's only because I'm the last pilot there is…"

"Please don't get us lost in space and time." The greenette said, eliciting yet another laugh.

"But that's the best part." The man grinned, walking up to a section of controls. "Let's see, not used to this set up exactly but…. Ah, well I have to give myself points for efficiency here. There are six sections to these controls and the all have different intended functions, this is much less messy than mine."

"So, what are the sections then?"

"Let's see, the one I'm standing at right now and the one beside it are the flight controls themselves. There's this lever here, dematerialization, it's what you use once you've inputted your course or if your free flying, what you pull before anything else. These six buttons beside it are for finer control. The four top ones change the amount of time you're travelling through. This one is days, this one is years, this one is centuries and this one is hours."

Izuku tried not to let his annoyance show at the man putting hours at the end of that explanation.

"The two down below are basically adding and removing. Press the left one as many times as whatever unit of time you want to travel to in the past. Right one, the future." The Doctor nodded his head, clearly satisfied before moving over to the second section, that held a keyboard and two red thin levers, one of which was sideways. "These are more traditional flight controls, for actually moving through space. Enter co-ordinates in the keyboard, and I believe in this particular design you can use the monitor over there with these levers for deciding where exactly you want to land. If you try to land in the air the TARDIS will automatically move towards the ground for everyone's safety. Trust me, only thing more destructive I can think of is Jackie and Donna meeting."

"Who?"

"Sorry, thinking aloud, anyways!" The alien then walked over to a section that had all kinds of weird goo inside. "Ah, I've been meaning to put one of these in for so long! Guess I finally got around to it, or the old girl got tired of me putting it off."

"The old girl?" Izuku questioned, and the man looked at him before grinning.

"The TARDIS. They may be machines but they're still conscious to a degree you know."

As if to confirm his statement, the one they were standing inside let out a hum and a beep.

"So you better treat her well!" The Doctor said more seriously, before turning back to the controls. "Anyways, this is a psychic circuit, or was it a psychic gel frame…. Always forget, either way it's basically an easy mode for the TARDIS. Nowhere near as satisfying but if you're hands aren't working for some reason or someone with no knowledge of how needs to fly, pretty useful little thing to have available."

He then got around to the section closest to the front door of the TARDIS and frowned. "This… this is… it's a flat expansive surface meant for the display of various items and… stuff."

Izuku smirked as he walked to be beside the man.

"You just didn't want to call it a desk, did you?"

"Well it's so boring!" The Doctor pouted once more, moving on. His smile returned almost instantly, as he spotted a more simplistic yet oversized keypad, yet it also had a few words on them, such as 'Apple'. "Ah, these are the other time controls. If you want to go somewhere specific quickly, type it in here."

Finally, they came up on the last section.

"These, these are just random miscellaneous controls that don't fit elsewhere. This button turns on the monitor. This one sets it to see outside normally and this one will put up results of an automatic scan on the screen. This one activates the chameleon circuit, which is basically a disguiser but it's probably pointless. There's a perception filter on the TARDIS anyways, no one can see it unless they know it's there already."

"Wait but-"

"You're a timelord, you don't get caught up in it. Besides, it was coming to you specifically and landed right in front of you. It's only redirecting the eyes and thoughts, not erasing them." The Doctor explained away before Izuku could even get his question out. "And finally, this button here is… oh, huh. Silence and invisibility in one button instead of a bunch of extra controls. Alright maybe my future self hasn't got the worse design sense."

"Wait, why is there invisibility AND a chameleon circuit?" Izuku pondered, able to guess what the second one did based off the actual animals. "Surely that just takes up space."

"Preference, I think. Amazingly, of the many things I have done in life, I've never helped design a TARDIS." The Doctor shrugged.

"Also, you skipped over one." Izuku pointed out a lever with the flight controls, causing his father to scowl.

"That's the handbrake. Never use the handbrake." The man said simply, confusing Izuku before suddenly he grinned brightly at his son as a thought passed his mind. "So, what do you say we give her a test run?"

And that's when it finally actually sank in to the greenette.

He was about to travel through space and time. Before he could stop it, a massive ear-to-ear smile broke out. "Yes!"

"Ha! Enthusiasm, that's what I like to see!" The Doctor said with his own smile, as he walked towards the dematerialization lever. "Always more fun to take off first before putting in the co-ordinates first. Don't tell anyone else I do that though, they might kill me for the joyrides. So, where do you want go? Probably best to keep it a little simple though for now."

"Hmmm…" Izuku hummed, before his eyes lit up. "Musutafu General park, One week from now, at the same time."

"The park it is!" The brown haired alien laughed as he pulled down the lever, and instantly a heavy lurching began as loud noises reverberated throughout the ship. Izuku stumbled back, falling into one of the chairs. "Better hold onto something, can get a bit bumpy! Where's the hammer- oh wait, new TARDIS. Boring!"

The doctor began flipping levers and pressing buttons as Midoriya hung onto the railing for dear life. After a minute of pure chaos however, a heavy thud sounded and the violent vibrations stopped as the noise died down and the Doctor laughed like the mad man he probably was.

"Aha! Musutafu General Park, One week in the future." He announced, throwing the monitor around to show Izuku. Indeed upon the screen, outside was the park, looking mostly empty. A little timestamp also revealed it was in fact a week later. "Want to take a quick look around and see if there's anything intresting going on at all? It's not a significant timejump but it'll be good to get used to stepping out in a different place and time."

"Yes please!" The greenette nodded, already making a beeline for the door which made his father laugh. He walked up to the doors and took a breathe. "Three. Two. One."

He pushed open the doors and walked outside. Instantly he was hit with the familiar smell of fresh air as he took in the air.

And, there was another sensation…

"So, what do you think?" The Doctor asked from behind him, arms crossed and smirking.

"I can feel it…" Izuku muttered, grinning dopily. "I can feel the time difference."

"Yep. Natural part of Timelord physiology." His father nodded. "We take in a lot of information, and just know things a lot easier. It's why an incredibly intelligent race were. It's why you have the body of a four year old but the mind of, oh I'd guess a 14 year old by now. It was a debate on Gallifrey for a long time actually, whether our minor psychic abilities came from our advanced intelligence or if our intelligence came from our psychic abilities."

"Gallifrey?" Izuku questioned, however he almost instantly regretted it as a look of true and genuine pain flashed by the older Timelord's features.

"…Our planet, my birthplace. Where the Timelords and Gallifreyans all lived." The Doctor said sadly, and the greenette didn't miss the use of the past tense. "They're…. they died. All gone now, except me. There's you of course but I couldn't let anyone know about you, to protect you so for so long…. I've been the last of the Timelords…"

"I'm… I'm so sorry." The boy said quietly, having not at all been anticipating such a turn in the conversation.

"Not your fault." The Doctor said, clearing his throat and looking away. "And… I don't know how long I've got with you but I want to make it a fun time, so let's not get caught up in that. Why don't we-"

Before they man could continue, a voice grabbed both their attention and caused them to share looks of surprise as they recognized it.

"Stop it, Kacchan! You're hurting him!"

Because it was Izuku's. The two quickly shared a look before ducking behind the TARDIS and looking out to the source, where they saw the presumably future version of the young Timelord standing over a crying child, hands held out protectively.

On the greenette's face, he wore a mixture of fear, confusion, anger and even sadness. Above it all though, he looked determined.

"If you keep on hurting him, I'll… I'll stop you myself!"

The Doctor's chest swelled with pride for a moment, before he frowned and quietly looked down to his son. "What's his quirk?"

"it will be called Explosion, probably. He creates powerful blasts. It was only sparks today- er, I mean last week but he's a fast learner and I think it relies a lot on the amount of sweat he has stored up." Izuku explained, and the doctor grimaced. As if to prove the child right, Katsuki punched his fist into his palm and made a small explosion.

"Don't tell me you're going to play hero. You don't stand a chance without a quirk, Deku!"

"Ok, if it were a normal kid I'd just leave you to this even if I don't approve of the violence. Timelord's tend to be fairly stronger than your average human but I don't think you'll win that one as easily…" The Doctor admitted, before grinning. "Still, no one has to get violent necessarily."

"Dad?"

"Your sonic screwdriver, now is a good a time as any to test it. There are a few things it won't work on but anything technological it almost always will. I think your smart enough to figure something out on your own."

"Uh, are you sure? Maybe I shouldn't…." The greenette had reservations but he pulled out the device regardless, looking to the scene.

"Hey, no one is going to threaten my kid and get away with it." The Doctor said seriously, scanning the area himself just out of curiosity, entertaining the mental exercise of what he'd do while Izuku set to work. "Just point, think and press."

The young Timelord obeyed, pointing it towards the scene. The future Izuku stood on shaky legs, the bullies approaching him ready to attack him with their quirks.

By sheer coincidence, in the street just a little further out, there happened to be a police car waiting in the road devoid of occupants. The Timelord pressed in the button on his Sonic device and all of a sudden the sirens on top of the car started blaring loudly as the lights went off.

The bullies immediately faltered, being caught by surprise. The future Izuku was also seemingly caught off guard despite the fact he should have remembered doing this, still the past one focused on finishing up his full plan as he then turned to the bullies.

He was sad to see his friend acting like this, but he could almost see it coming. Nothing he could do short of brining around actual police and pro's would dissuade him if he really wanted to hurt Izuku.

But he could at least make it a fair fight. With that thought, he aimed his sonic at the two cronies pockets and let just a couple seconds apart between them to make it seem more realistic.

Their phones went off in their pockets, prompting them to check their mobiles. One of them got a panicked look on his face and the other looked ready to cry as they both backed off and suddenly ran without explanation.

A questioning look from the doctor prompted the past Izuku to give a quick explanation. "Text's from their 'parents' saying they know what they're doing and threatening disownment if they don't go home instantly."

"Bit much…" The Doctor commented, and the greenette flinched.

"Had to be sure they would leave." He defended weakly. He looked around for any other opportunity he could capitalize on but before he could do anything, the future Midoriya's own phone went off.

The second he checked it, the young Timelord turned and grabbed the crying child before running from the park, leaving a confused, irritated and angry Bakugou behind.

He made to give chase but before he could, the past Izuku moved his own Screwdriver towards the open gate the blonde was running towards and closed it at the last moment, causing Katsuki to full back from the collision.

The explosive boy then tried to wrestle the gate open, but couldn't get it to budge so ended up climbing the fence. It wasn't a massive distraction but it bought just enough time that the future Izuku could make his escape.

With that, the two timelords then quickly ran back inside the TARDIS before they could be spotted and moved towards the console.

"Well, certainly proved you're smart when it comes to using the sonic." The Doctor said, with a satisfied hum. "You can fly us back. Do it how you want."

He took his father up on his offer, but ran to put in co-ordinates first instead of dematerializing straight away. He was barely tall enough to reach most of the controls, by really stretching. He couldn't do that reckless flying from earlier.

As he approached the Dematerialization lever, a thought finally occurred to him, only delayed by the surprising situation he had found himself in. "Why didn't that future me remember doing that? And… why does my head… hurt."

"Ah, that's the thing about interacting with your own timeline. It's not something you should ever really do, but in this case we were fortunately the past affecting the future. Means you'll just forget this, probably once I leave, and time can continue on without any massive disaster." The Doctor explained, leaning against the railing, slightly disappointed they were in for a calm flight. "There's also the possibility he'd never done it."

"Wait, what?" The greenette asked as he froze, looking towards the alien with a look of confusion.

"I'm sure you already know this on some level. You are a Timelord after all, but time doesn't think like how most people tend to think. You see, everyone assumes it's point A to point B, completely linear but in reality… well it's more like…."

"A big ball…

"…Of Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey…"

"…stuff." Izuku finished, as the Doctor grinned madly at his son following along. "Wait, leave? You're not staying."

And instantly, that grin faltered.

"Sorry, Izuku, but no. I can't. believe me, I want to, I'd absolutely love to but I can't. There's too much danger that would follow me back here, and I won't put you or your mother in danger like that." The brown haired man sighed sadly, before a bittersweet smile came onto his face. "But I will be watching, when I can. I've only known you, what, an hour or two now? But I already can't wait to see what you'll get up to."

The greenette did smile at that, and his father hummed.

"That's a point, what DO you want to do? Before I came along, what were you planning?" The Doctor asked out of curiosity and the greenette smiled.

"I want to be a pro hero." He said simply, only to be caught completely off-guard by the look that came onto the Doctor's face.

"Those overly-violent jumped up soldiers?" He questioned, blanching. Izuku was thoroughly confused by his response. "You don't seem like the violent type, why would you want to be like them?"

Silence rang out, before Izuku quietly spoke up.

"I don't. Mom said you were a hero." Izuku said quietly, and look of realization and guilt came onto the Doctor's face. "I wanted to be like you. I want to help people, without fighting."

"I'm… I'm sorry." The Doctor said quietly, looking away. "Guess I shouldn't have assumed. If that's what you really want to do."

The man took a deep breathe, before looking back and giving a genuine smile.

"I'm sure you'll make a great hero." He said, ruffling his son's hair and standing up tall, before pulling the dematerialization lever down himself. Thanks to Izuku flying the TARDIS 'properly', it was done in just a few seconds. "We're back."

"I tried to set us outside my house, did I do it?" Izuku pondered, and his father nodded after quickly checking the monitor. "What exactly did you send my future self anyways? I saw you using your screwdriver on his phone."

"Just telling him what I'll tell you now. Never be afraid to run. Running from a fight you won't win isn't cowardly, it's smart. Leaving people behind in that fight is cowardly. Run and take everyone you can with you, and come back when you can win." The Doctor said wisely, as he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver once more while walking up to the controls. "Also, you're clearly a capable kid. Of course you are, your related to me but… You're still pretty young. For all our sakes, I'm putting a clamp on the controls."

"Awww." Izuku pouted sadly, and his father rolled his eyes.

"Give me the puppy dog eyes all you want, I got used to them with your mother. It's not a full lock down. You won't be able to travel through time, and you can only travel within Musutafu for now." The Doctor explained as his screwdriver began making that vibrating noise. "I'll come back and remove it when your older, but it's just for your own safety and everyone else's. Inko will kill me if her son died in some 1943 misadventure or something."

"You will come back though?" Midoriya questioned and the man nodded.

"Oh you can count on it. Don't know when but I'll be back eventually." The Doctor smirked, finishing up at the console. "Now, even with limited controls, there's a whole new world in here. What say we have a look around and see what's in here?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

For the next few hours, father and son had explored the main areas of the TARDIS together, finding many areas that were inspired by the Doctor's own ship yet still with many little differences to be unique.

There were even bedrooms, kitchens somehow stocked with food and such, and a country sized wardrobe making it entirely possible to simply live in the machine for as long as one could have wanted.

Still, all good things had to come to an end and so the two Timelords had found themselves standing at the doorway of the TARDIS far too soon, time ironically feeling like it had been deliberately accelerating around them. (Though of course, not really, they would have genuinely felt an actual shift.)

Izuku wrapped his arms around his father's waste, amazed by just how skinny the man really was while said man rested his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you." Izuku said quietly, with a soft smile.

"Me too. You're a good kid, Izuku. Look after your mother for me." The alien commanded softly, clearly not keen to leave himself. "And never eat pears. They are the devils fruit."

"So what, should I replace all Pears with, I don't know, Banana's then?" Izuku joked, only to be met by a deadly serious gaze.

"Yes. Bananas are good and pears are evil."

"I think I now understand why everyone thinks I'm so weird." The greenette chuckled lightly, finally pulling away. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, not quite sure. Have to get back to a friend soon, but before I do… I heard the singing towers of Darillium have a restaurant they opened, I think a decade ago from this year." The Doctor shrugged. "Maybe I'll make reservations. Then I'll do what I do best, get in my own TARDIS and probably end up in some misadventure, and just try to have a little fun along the way. What about you?"

"Well, doubt anyone would believe me if I told them any of this anyways. I'll probably tell everyone I got my Sonic Screwdriver as a kind of quirk replacement, because of my being quirkless. Won't be telling them about here though, I think I just want this to be for me for a while."

"That's fair enough I suppose." His father nodded, putting his hands in his coat and smiling sadly. "Well, no more putting it off, I do need to go now."

"Bye Dad, I hope I see you soon enough."

"We'll see Izuku. Soon might not be what you're expecting. We Timelords live a lot longer than your average human…" The Doctor warned with a smile, opening the door and stepping outside. "But yes, goodbye for now… son."

Izuku grinned madly at that, when the doors finally closed.

So.

He was an alien, with a box that could travel in time and space and a device to use in place of a quirk.

That could be fun. Turning around, he decided he may as well get a little more used to flying and see where he could go.

Upon turning however, he noticed the letter that had brought him here in the first place sat upon the desk part of the console, and it was glowing once more. Confused, he hurried over to it and was surprised to see it was lacking it's previous message.

It had been replaced, and upon it there was only four words.

'_Don't forget:_

_Don't blink.'_


	3. Chapter 3

5 Years Later

"Listen, you little bastard! I will be the best damn hero this world has ever seen!" A nine year old Bakugou growled, practically spitting on the poor purple haired kid he had overheard comment on him. They were in the library, and the explosive teen had the student pinned by the shoulder against one of the bookcases. "And if you ever fucking insinuate otherwise again…"

Smoke started to rise from the teen's hands, while the victim shuddered in fear. It seemed the blonde was about to attack the student just to make a point when suddenly…

CLICK!

The blonde looked up, as a chest he hadn't spotted on top of the shelf opened up on its side and spilled out its contents all on top of him, throwing him to the floor. "MOTHERFUCKER!"

"You really just don't learn, do you? Sometimes I wonder if you're even capable of it." A new voice spoke up as the student ran away, and Izuku peered around the corner with a bemused expression. He wore a much more exuberant outfit than he used to, partially inspired by his father's own dress sense. He had a trench coat that was a rather light grey, almost white with leather like pads on the shoulders that were a dark green. He wore loose dark grey trousers and instead of a shirt, he wore some kind of tight navy jumper with a few colourful horizontal stripes. "Just because the teachers are afraid to stand up to you, doesn't mean everyone will be."

"DEKU!" Bakugou growled, pushing past the clothes and getting to his feet, eyes angry. Still, he didn't try anything even though he clearly wished to fight the greenette. "You motherfucker, stay out of my business!"

"A business of attacking innocent people?" The alien asked, turning around and beginning to walk away without a care. It was just Bakugou after all. "I'd say that isn't profitable at all, but then again it is the human race."

"What are you gonna do now you fuck? Not even going to face me, you fucking coward?!" The explosion teen taunted, trying to get a rise out of Izuku. "Just gonna run off to your fucking stupid Box like you always do?!"

"Better being in that box than talking to you, gives me less of a headache." Midoriya muttered, putting his hands into his pockets. A frustrated yell did make him smirk lightly though as he walked outside the building and towards the gates where the victim from before was now sitting. "You alright? Idiot doesn't know his own strength."

"I-I'm fine…" The student muttered, rubbing their shoulder. "Just spooked."

"Well, you should be fine now. He never tries twice when he knows someone is on my list of people to look out for." The Timelord explained, pulling out his phone and checking the time as well as to see if he had any new messages. "Still, if you want I could give you a lift home. Wouldn't be difficult."

"N-no, thank you. I'm fine." The student shook his head, finally settling down while the greenette shrugged, taking off. "Where are you going, though?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Izuku called back with a grin, looking over his shoulder. "And considering our world, that's quite the achievement!"

Before the student could ask anymore questions, Midoriya had disappeared from sight and was making his way perhaps a little too quickly down the street. He always got a little overexcited though at the end of the day.

"What to do, what to do…" He muttered to himself, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver and inspecting it as he walked. He got a few odd looks from people he walked past, either for his get up or for the fact he was talking to himself. Didn't exactly have anyone else to talk to though. "Can't go back to Homura's café anymore, after last week. I swear, you nearly blow everyone up once and all of a sudden it's all 'you're banned from here forever!' So I confused Petrol and cooking Oil-"

Suddenly, the alien stopped rambling as he rounded the corner where he expected to see his TARDIS parked up. Because it was still there, but right beside it just a few feet away was another one. The exteriors were ever so slightly different in size and such but there was no mistaking it, and a massive grin broke out over Izuku's face.

There was only two reasons he could think of for there to be two of them. Either his future self came back for some reason, or much more likely…

His father had came back. Wasting no time he took off into a sprint, coming up to the doors and he took a breathe. After all, he'd never been in his dad's TARDIS, so this would be a new experience for him.

'Three, two, one…'

He pushed open the doors, walking inside.

"-ut, Doctor, if there were a pool in there wouldn't that, like, totally ruin all the books?" A feminine voice asked, and Izuku tilted his head as he walked in. he frowned for a moment as he realized this was the set up his own TARDIS was based on so there was very little new.

Turning back to console in front of him, he saw a young college aged woman with fair caramel coloured skin and a sort of afro wearing an open blue faux leather jacket with a striped shirt underneath and tight jeans following a much older man with mid-length white hair almost in a sort of pompadour style, wearing a oversized black hoodie/jacket with buttons, dark trousers, a black waist coat and a dress shirt. The weirdest part of it all, were the dark sunglasses he wore, which Midoriya could instantly recognize as sonic technology.

"The TARDIS has just dropped us off multiple centuries ahead of when we were supposed to arrive and that's your biggest concern?" The older man asked, unimpressed and the greenette's eyes went wide. 'Wait what…'

"Just saying it sounds like a bit of a design flaw-"

"Dad?" Midoriya finally spoke up, grabbing both their attention and making the woman jump. Her face quickly turned to one of shock and confusion that mirrored the young Timelord's own while the Doctors turned to one of excitement.

"Ah, Izuku! Well this is a surprise, though not an unwelcome one." The older alien commented as he took off his glasses and walked towards his son, smiling. It didn't suit his new face. "So we're in your time period then?"

"Wait, Dad?" The woman questioned, looking absolutely flabbergasted as her mouth hung open. The Doctor gestured to her, still smiling.

"Ah, Izuku, this is my… Student, Bill Potts. Bill, this is Izuku, he's my son." He introduced them both, causing Bill's eyes to bug out.

"WHAT?! H-h-he's your son?!" She asked, pointing at the greenette, rather rudely in his opinion. "what, who?! WHEN?!"

Shaking his already hurting head, Midoriya gripped onto one of the railings. "Guess the TARDIS wasn't the only thing you changed in the future."

"Ah right, I should check, where are we in your timeline Izuku? How many times have we met?" Twelve pondered, and Izuku gave him a confused look.

"Just once, when you gave me my TARDIS and sonic."

"That's what I expected was the case. Regenerated since then, twice actually." His father revealed, and suddenly his eyes went wide as a flood of memories that were and were not his own suddenly invaded his mind.

"Re-regeneration. Way of… cheating death…Changing appearance…" He muttered, rubbing his temple. "What the heck, how…."

"It's an inherent part of being a Timelord. It's woven in your very being just the same as time itself. You always knew about it, since you were born, just needed someone to 'remind' you of it." The Doctor explained, as he settled Bill down a seat in case she collapsed in shock. "Think of it like going back to a TV show after you've not watched it in years. Certain parts will all just suddenly come flooding back to you when you see it again."

"He-he's your son…." Bill muttered, still stunned. "No joke, no prank, he's genuinely your kid?"

"Yes, he's mine. Timelord just like me." The Doctor explained, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a glass of water to give to his friend. "Here, take this. Might help."

"Wait hang on, then what incarnation are you?" Midoriya questioned, walking up to his dad. "What about last time? It's twelve times only right? But you feel… weird."

"Ah, that was a Christmas miracle." The Doctor said with far too amused a grin. "You met my tenth self, and this is my twelfth. Well technically he was eleven and I'm thirteen but most everyone just thinks of us as one behind."

At that second reveal, Bill stopped drinking the water and instead threw it over her face. "Ok, not dreaming."

"Yes, not dreaming and now soaked the TARDIS floor. You're cleaning that up." The man said with a scowl, before turning back to his son. "So, what do you think?"

"I would of thought you would of tried to stick to looking young…"

"I AM YOUNG!"

"Sure thing, grandad." Izuku muttered sarcastically, and his father suddenly started pointing at him.

"Oi, I made you, I can unmake you. Don't make me use the eyebrows."

"What about not being allowed to interact with yourself?" Midoriya asked, and couldn't help but grin when his father couldn't come up with a comeback to that.

"..Alright, you win. For now."

"So, what are you doing here anyways? Did I hear right it wasn't on purpose?" The greenette questioned, and the Doctor nodded his head as he pulled out his sonic sunglasses again.

"Yes, me and Bill were trying to deal with a little Slitheen problem in America around 1824. Body snatchers with their eyes on James Monroe." The Doctor explained, placing the glasses onto his son face. "Suddenly, the TARDIS took off on her own and dropped us here. Can't seem to get a scan for what caused it though. What do you think?"

"I think that is some of the most embarrassing browser history I've ever seen." Midoriya smirked, making his dad's eyes go wide before the glasses were forcibly taken from his face. Deciding to show him mercy, he turned towards the door. "Aside from that, I think it's possible you can't get a reading because it was caught up in the process. I think we should try scanning it from my TARDIS. It's literally just outside."

"Interesting spot to park. But good idea, let's go." The Doctor muttered, as Bill stood up and they all began walking to the door.

"Hang on, another TARDIS?!" The fair skinned woman asked as she followed, finally starting to catch up now. "How did you get one of those?"

"Still don't know, but I think I have an idea now at least." The Doctor said, when suddenly the lights all around the TARDIS lit up and the centre began to spin. The doctors eyes widened and he began to run back inside "Grab onto something! We're taking off!"

All too suddenly a strong jolt threw them back, and Izuku ended up on the floor as his father ended up crashing into the console. Bill held onto the railing at her side for dear life, and after a moment the greenette took the other side of her. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The older Timelord shouted, making his way around the centre until he managed to get a hold of the monitor. "WE'RE GOING BACK IN TIME! DECADES, NO CENTURIES-"

Another jolt threw the Timelord away as the monitor spun about, before turning off. Another jolt and Izuku almost fell over the edge of the railing.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?" Bill asked the question on all their minds as she tried to stand, while the greenette pushed himself up only for a final sharp jolt to cause him to smash his head on the pole and the other two to fall to their feet.

Finally, it all calmed down as if nothing happened and the young Timelord groaned, holding his face. "Anyone else got a major headache after that."

"Somethings aching all right." The Doctor's companion groaned, waling over to him and checking his face. "Oh jeez, that will bruise."

"Ah, He'll be fine. He's just as tough as me, might get bruised up but will take a lot to keep him down." The Doctor said walking over to them both, as the exchanged glances. "The monitor shut down on the way here. I have absolutely no idea what will be outside those doors beyond that it's somewhere in the past."

"Well, always one way to find out." Midoriya shrugged, waiting for the opinion of the other two.

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't leave the TARDIS right now. It would be pretty bad if we lost it while we were, like, in the dinosaur era or something." Bill pointed out, getting the young Timelord to nod. The older Timelord stayed quiet, curious to see how this conversation would play out.

"True, though consider this. The TARDIS took you straight to me, beside my own TARDIS and it didn't leave at all until I arrived." Midoriya pointed out. "That doesn't seem random, that seems like it brought us here for a reason."

"Good thinking." The Doctor said, walking past them both and opening the door. "I for one, am far to curious about what we'll find in this…. Breaker room?"

Interest piqued by that, Izuku hurried to his father's side and looked around, seeing it was a room indeed lined with switches and wires, some hanging from the ceiling and even generators in a few of the corners.

"Seems like old tech." Midoriya observed as he walked outside, frowning as he took it in, seeing how the wires were lined up. "Terribly done as well, it would be so easy for one of the capacitors to blow and break the whole circuit. Hope these aren't connected to something important."

"Seems almost sabotaged. Definitely tech from before the 2000's, I'm sure of that much." He commented, trailing his fingers along one of the wires. "Well, eighty percent sure."

"AHHHH!"

Bill's sudden scream immediately had both Timelord's twirl around, brandishing their sonic screwdrivers, only to see Bill backing off from nothing. Izuku pointed his sonic towards where she was looking as he inquired about the scream. "Bill? What is it?"

Something wasn't right here. He could feel it, like his very being was taking offence to whatever it was.

"I... I don't know. I... I swear I saw something but… I don't know…" She muttered, holding her hand to her head. Father and son shared concerned looks and the Doctor made his way over to his companions side, scanning her. "I don't even know why I was afraid…"

"New case?" Midoriya questioned once he actually saw the Sonic screwdriver, while still remaining on the look out.

"Yeah, lost the old one. Still prefer the glasses." The older alien commented as he opened bills eyes wide with his fingers, looking into them. Then he turned and made his way inside the TARDIS a moment, looking around before coming back out with a thoughtful frown. "Possibly temporal hallucinations. Whatever is causing the TARDIS to go haywire might also be making you see things, you'd be liable to forget them considering their relation to time. You'll remember and forget them constantly."

"And do you really believe that theory?" Izuku questioned. The Doctor looked his way, but never gave him an answer.

"Come on, we won't find out where we are in here." His father said, changing the subject and walking toward the door. The child timelord and human shared a look before following after, sucking in breathes at what they saw.

They were in a city of some sort, but it seemed almost abandoned. There were cracks in the ground and smoke in the air. Looking around in some places they barbed wire and road blocks meant to stop people coming through without permission.

"I've been here before." The Doctor said quietly, leaning down and picking up some ash from the floor. "I know it. I can _feel _it. But… I can't place my finger on it, it's like it's corrupted."

"Doctor!" Bill gasped, suddenly taking off in a run ahead of them. The two aliens followed her quick as they could, seeing exactly what had caught her attention. There was a man's body lying on the floor, not moving, lifeless. The doctor wasted no time assessing him. "Is he alright? Is he…"

"A soldier. Dead. Not sure of the cause." He muttered, as Izuku walked up to his side, frowning. The man was wearing a brown uniform, unmistakably military garb. "Your mother would probably kill me right now if she knew you were seeing this."

"Well she always was protective. I swear I've seen that outfit before…" he said, unable to place it exactly and it was seriously bugging him. Brown full body suit, then he noticed a patch on the arm. Unfortunately it didn't help to identify him, as it was completely burnt. "No telling who he's with from that then…"

A sudden buzzing noise caught all their attention, and the Doctor quickly reached into the corpse's pocket, pulling out a bulky transceiver. Bill let out a sigh of relief. "That's a pretty good clue of where we must be right?"

"It would be, if it wasn't coated in temporal energy." Izuku said, able to sense said energy. "It's out of time."

The transceiver came to life, a voice calling through. "Willhelmshaven is under attack. An Air Raid by enemy forces. Over thirty bombs have dropped and more are coming. What is your position?!"

All to suddenly, the Doctor dropped the device the ground, causing it to split apart its casing as he stood up tall, his eyes haunted with a sudden horror.

"Dad?"

"We need to get back to the TARDIS, right now!" He said, wasting no time explaining as he began to run and the other two followed.

"Doctor?! What is it? Where are we?!" The earthling among them asked, voice betraying her worry at this reaction. Instead of getting an answer though, the sounds of marching footsteps reached their ears and a quick look back revealed the shadows of soldiers coming towards them on one of the walls.

"Get inside, now!" The Doctor demanded, opening the door and letting them duck in before coming in himself, closing the door quietly. "We can't stay here long at all, not with the two of you. We need to go back to- Oh… oh no…"

"Doctor… please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." Bill muttered, teeth clenched.

"Alright. Izuku, you tell her."

Sighing, the greenette complied as he looked at the now empty room.

"The TARDIS has left us behind."

"Just perfect." The woman muttered, rubbing her temples. "Now would be a really good time to tell us where we are. If we're in danger I'd at least like to know why."

The older timelord let out a sigh, walking towards where the TARDIS had been and waving his hand about, trying to find something. When nothing came, he turned slowly, voice heavy as he talked. "January 27, 1943: American forces launch their first Air raid against Germany, on Willhelmshaven, dropping fifty bombs on them. I knew I recognized the city."

"We're in Berlin, 1943. The heart of Nazi Germany."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh… oh just perfect!" Bill grounded out through gritted teeth, balling her fists and turning around. "Just bring the black woman to the biggest race war in history, that can't end badly!"

"I'm sorry, I truly am." The Doctor said quietly while his son just sat down as he adjusted to the revelation. "I don't know why the TARDIS dropped us here but, as I'm sure you're both aware you _cannot _be spotted by the soldiers no matter what. They will gun you down without a thought. That includes you Izuku, with your hair…"

"Speaking of, bit young to have dyed it aren't you?" The human among them asked with a raised brow, leaning against the wall quietly glaring at the older Timelord.

"This is natural." The greenette said, wondering what time period she was from where green wasn't a natural hair colour. "We need a plan, if we don't have a TARDIS. We're not just going to live out two years of war, and besides that I think we both know there's something majorly important to address."

"Which is?" Bill asked, causing both Timelord to look back at her.

"The transceiver. No idea why but they have appeared years too early, meaning someone had to bring them back and for some reason have given them to the Nazi's." The Doctor explained, standing up and facing his companion. "The real question is, why transceivers? They are useful to be sure but if you're going to send something back, then you should also have the ability to send back much more destructive advancements in technology."

"Ok, so do you have a plan?" The fair skinned woman inquired and the older of the two aliens gave her a lock of mock offense.

"When don't I have a plan?"

"Like, at least ninety eight percent of the time."

"I have fractions of plans! Those are good enough." The Doctor pouted, turning to his son. "What I'm more curious of, do YOU have a plan?"

"Uh- Well…" Midoriya jumped up, not having expected to be picked out like that. Not wanting to let the man down though the gears of his mind began to turn as he paced. "I still think we must be here for a reason, but we have very little to go off of so…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the room for something and frowning at the lack of results.

"You said this place felt corrupted, and you didn't recognize it. I think that strengthens my own theory that the TARDIS wasn't moving as erratically as it might appear. If we want to find out what could cause that though, we need a bigger lead than a random transceiver so… Hitler."

"Excuse me?!" Bill asked, looking at him like he just grew a second head.

"Whatever happened has to be big to influence history enough to upset the TARDIS, and there is no one currently more influential to the course of history in this city right now than one Adolf Hitler." He finished up, only to be met with the shaking of the woman's head.

"Uh-uh! No, no way." She said, backing off and the Doctor sighed, turning to her.

"He's not wrong that the man's the best lead we have. If we don't do something then we have to live in Nazi Germany forever." He pointed out, while his son looked back to the entrance and hummed, as another plan formed.

"Well, I am of Japanese descent. This is the year where Japan is defeated in the war, which is really weird to be happy about but… It would make any claims of great strife more believable. I could go out and demand to speak with the Führer on urgent business."

"No! No way, you are not risking yourself like that." His father immediately shot down the idea, walking up to him. "Like I said two incarnations ago, you're not dying in some 1943 misadventure."

"Yet here we are, IN 1943. Kinda jinxed us, didn't you."

"Uh, hello?" Bill interrupted, before pointing at the smallest of them. "Reminder that you are also in little kid's body. I know there were people who got in young but you are more then just a little under the age limit."

"Oh, right." The elder Timelord's own eyes widened slightly at the realization, and the greenette blushed lightly at his own forgetfulness. He reached into his coat pocket, before pulling out his glasses once more as well as his screwdriver which he threw to Bill. "Still, someone does have to talk to him. Fitted these with a low level perception filter, will let me get away with a little trickery. You two, stay here and don't go anywhere until I return! Bill, it's simple to use, just point and press, if soldiers come I'm sure you can find a way to use it."

With that, the grey haired alien took off before Izuku or Bill could argue, making the latter groan and sit down. The former however just waited a few moments until he knew his father would be out of earshot before addressing the older Timelord's companion. "Do you normally listen when he tells you to stay put?"

"Not really."

He smirked, opening the door.

"Good, cause I wasn't planning to either."

With that, he took off himself into the streets hopefully walking in the opposite direction of his father, letting Bill make up her own mind on if she wanted to follow him. He made it right to the end of the street when he finally heard the woman's footsteps running up beside him and he turned to see her grinning despite herself.

"You definitely remind me of your dad. So what's the plan?"

"Well, Hitler is our best lead. Not our only one, but we weren't really focusing on that because we have no idea where the origin point of these transceivers is. But, the TARDIS landed exactly where you needed to find me, so I think we might also have landed exactly where we need to be to find the source or at least fairly close. If we can just find some information on who's sending out the supply…"

"COME ON COME ON!" Sudden shouts rang out and the pair's eyes widened, as they ducked behind a pair of nearby pillars and leaned out to see a large gathering of soldiers running away from them.

"Where are they going?" The fair skinned woman asked in a whisper, to which the child just shrugged and waited for them to disperse.

"Someone probably made them cross. We don't have time to focus on that, need to…. Ahah!" He smiled as he spotted the sign beside the room the Nazi's had just left, reading 'Command Centre'. "Thank you TARDIS translator! And here I thought you'd just be useful for the odd foreign exchange student. This is much better!"

With that he sprinted forward, while the coast was still clear and pulled out his sonic as he descended the stairs, spotting a single guard. Wasting no time, he jammed the gun with his screwdriver and the soldier turned confused, trying to shoot.

Before the greenette could make his next move, Bill suddenly sprinted ahead of him and delivered a swift punch to the man's face that knocked him out.

"Holy… I don't necessarily approve but… talk about your impressive right hooks." He muttered walking forward and inspecting the man. "He should be out of it for a bit, so we should be fine. Where the heck did you learn to punch like that?"

"Unfortunately, there are a few guys at my Uni who don't know how to take no for an answer when they're drunk. Learned to defend myself just in case." She explained, as they made their way into the room. It was sparse with a few tables and maps and windows with blinds pulled down. Near the back there was a few filing cabinets. "So why do you have a name if the Doctor doesn't?"

"Dad has a name. Even mom doesn't know it, but he has a name." The greenette shrugged, spotting a filing cabinet and running over to it to look through the files inside. "Let's see… There has to be some clue somewhere as to where the Transceiver came from. If we find that we can maybe trace back the source of the temporal anomaly and if we can do that… We might just find what was making the TARDIS freak out."

"So you've done this before then, yeah?" Bill asked as she began to inspect the room.

"Nope, first time ever." He said with a smile, missing the look of disbelief he was given over the answer.

"O…kay then. So, if you're his son… how old are you exactly? I mean you're clearly young."

"Nine years old. Guess he must have aged a few thousand since I last saw him. That's the thing about time travel, no idea when I'll see him again and when I do he may be centuries older."

"And this is the second time in your life you've seen him?"

"Sadly yes. Don't blame him though, my mom told me some of the thing he used to get up to and if he still does so now, it's probably for the best. Letting him go off and talk to Hitler has me nervous but he's the Doctor. He should be fine."

* * *

The Doctor clutched his arm in mock pain as he was forcefully thrown into the room with the Fuhrer who looked up unimpressed, before standing up and walking over to him.

"HEIL!" He suddenly shouted, throwing his hand into the air and the Timelord had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Heil. I'd salute but took a bullet in the arm, not really got the ability." He lied through his teeth, facing the man.

"You have news for me?" Hitler asked, turning to walk back to his desk. "Be quick."

"The British. They have weapons of unbelievable magnitude, sir. I saw for myself, I came all the way from the ruins of a lost battle to inform you. I was lucky to escape alive, to steal clothing like this to get by. They eliminated thousands of us in seconds…" He said, clutching his arm tighter involuntarily. "I fear we have nothing that can compare."

"I fear you may be right." The chancellor said simply, sitting down at his desk.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir. What do we have?" The Doctor inquired, and the war criminal met his eye. 'Come on, just tell me so I can leave.'

"A bomb. One of our weapons manufacturers were struck with a brilliant idea for a weapon so powerful 'gods would kneel to it's power'. Testing seems to indicate we could destroy whole cities double the size of berlin, maybe two of them with one."

The aliens throat went dry, and he blinked as his mind caught up to the horrific implications of that. Despite it though he forced a smile and turned to walk away.

"Hang on." Hitler called out, forcing the Timelord to halt. Footsteps echoes throughout the room and the man was behind him in a moment. He turned to face him. "Let me see your glasses."

"Uh sir I wouldn't-" Before the alien could stop him, the Furher stole the sunglasses from his face, only for his eyes to widen in shock at what he saw. He dropped the sonic device and drew his gun quickly, pointing it straight at the The Doctor, who simply sighed and held up his hands in surrender. "Never should of bought discount perception filters."

* * *

"Ugh! This is getting ridiculous!" Izuku said as he let out an irritated growl, files spread all across the floor. "You'd think there would at least be mention of the fancy future tech somewhere but not ONE file seems to refer to them."

He heard the sound of blinds being pulled up behind him and ignored the light that suddenly hit him as he reached for another file. "It makes no sense! Why something so inconsequential as a transceiver?! I mean sure they're useful but there is so many other thing so why transceivers?!"

A sudden clattering caused him to jump and he looked back to see Bill having crashed against one of the tables as she looked outside with horrified eyes. "I… I don't think it's just transceivers."

Following her line of sight, the greenette looked out the window and felt his throat go dry as he saw something akin to a missile, sleek and white in design outside. It didn't look like much but it was also radiating temporal energy much the same as the transceivers.

Wasting no time he had his sonic screwdriver out and scanned it, before his eyes widened in horror.

"That… that's not earth technology, not in this time, yours or mine. It has to be alien…"

"What is it?"

"A nuke. More powerful than any atomic bomb any human will make for the next century. It's planetary."


	5. Chapter 5

Silence fell between the Timelord and earthling as they stared at the bomb with looks of horror, both wondering exactly the same thing.

'Who the hell gave the Nazi's that?'

"We need to tell the doctor-" Bill began, before she froze and Izuku turned following her gaze before grimacing as the soldier they had knocked out before was now standing there, pistol in hand but not loaded.

"HALT, YOU ARE-"

And like that, Izuku began working on autopilot, grabbing the fair skinned woman's hand and bolting, raising his screwdriver up before the solider could take aim and blowing up the very radio sat beside him, distracting him and letting the two time travellers make a quick escape.

"So we're back to the running. Always has to be the running." The woman commented as they continued into the street, only for marching to reach their ears. They both looked up, only to find a troop marching right towards them, who immediately began to arm themselves upon seeing the two. "OH COME ON!"

"RUN!" Izuku shouted, still holding on and pulling her into a nearby apartment building that towered high, running up the stairs and finally letting go so they wouldn't get in each other's way.

They rounded corners, trying to shake any followers off their trail and both came out into a long hallway. Izuku was still ready to run right up to the roof but before they could go…

"Oh my god…" Bill said, a tone of horror to her voice. Izuku turned, following her gaze to the end of the hall and his own throat dried as he came face to face with an eight-foot-tall bipedal alien in a black suit. It had horrible grey skin and big horrifying fingers, along with holes for eyes and so many wrinkles. "What the hell is that…"

As soon as it saw them, it leaned forward with a hiss, electricity starting to spark around it. It let out a terrifying shrike of some kidn then in a horrible, quiet breathy voice it talked into their souls.

"Companions of the doctor, must be silenced above all."

"What? What does that mean?!" The British woman questioned, as the greenette grabbed her arm and pulled her away, soldiers beginning to stomp behind them and they began running for their lives.

"Don't know, and not finding out!" Izuku said, as they barrelled through a door and found themselves in a stair well, soldiers coming up from bellow. They quickly ascended, getting closer and closer to the roof as Midoriya's brain worked overtime. "What the heck was that thing?! I've never seen anything like it in my life."

"What thing?" bill asked, sounding confused ad they kept going, now at the door to the roof. Midoriya turned with a raised brow.

"You know, the thing we JUST saw. Big grey alien?" he asked, only for his throat to dry when her eye's only stared into his own with confusion.

"What. Thing?"

Concerned, Izuku pulled up his Sonic Screwdriver and began scanning her, checking the readings before grimacing as the implications of what he saw settled in. "…It tampered with your memory. Made you forget it."

Suddenly, he remembered the woman shouting in surprise when the first landed and the dots began to connect in his head.

"Sorry? I didn't give anyone permission to go rooting around up in here!" Bill complained and before Midoriya could make a comment on how they might not find anything anyways, footsteps alerted them that their time was up.

They quickly hurried out onto the roof and ran to the edge, looking over and paling at the massive drop. There was no way they could land on the solid ground down there without at the very least breaking most of their bones.

Footsteps continued, before suddenly horrifying screams sounded out as electricity sparked and the two shared a glance. Izuku took a quick breath and did his best to sound reassuring and commanding at the same time as he began to speak.

"Ok, I know we just met but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

"…Yeah. Ok." Bill nodded, starting to sweat nervously. Midoriya sighed, meeting her eye.

"Jump."

"What?!"

"Jump to the other side!" Midoriya quickly elaborated, pointing to the building across the road, that had a café near the bottom. It had a closed awning being held down. "I'll open the awning there once you do and that will act like a blanket or trampoline, saving you from the fall."

"Are you sure that will work?" She inquired, and the alien gave a shrug.

"Would you rather be tortured by Nazi's?"

"Ok, jumping it is!" She gave in, bolting to the edge and leaping into the air. The greenette quickly hurried over and did as he promised, opening the awning in time for the woman to bounce back up and get onto the ground, where she laid for a moment while the boy sighed in relief.

He took a quick look back and paled as the creature from before stood waiting once more, having silently appeared and now trying to stare into his soul. He put his confusion and horror to the side in search of answers, moving forward a bit. "Who are you? Why did Bill forget you, why did you remove her memories?"

The creature seemed taken aback, and the lightning surrounding it begin to die just a little as it's breathy voice came again.

"You… remember?"

"Well of course I remember, why CAN'T Bill?!"

"No matter. Silence must fall."

With that, the alien went right back into summoning the electricity around it and Midoriya rolled his eyes, turning to the edge. "Silence will not, my mouth's my best asset!"

With that he leapt over the edge, barely managing with his short legs to make it far enough to bouncing off the awning. He recovered much quicker than Bill, who was still catching her breathe so he grabbed her arm and began pulling her along while they were out of sight, heading back for the break room.

As they ran, they passed the corpse they had found before and the greenette saw the transceiver his father had accidentally broke, so he quickly scooped it up while they moved.

It took a couple minutes but after they turned the corner they had hopefully managed to evade being seen, and the Timelord made sure to lock the door with his sonic before turning and catching his breathe.

After a moment, a wide grin broke out on his face and he looked up to the older woman. "So… Does it always end up like this?"

"Usually, yeah." Bill nodded, sitting against the wall and breathing heavily.

"Is it always this fun?"

"…Maybe to the Doctor." She shrugged, standing up and cracking her neck. "What now?"

The child hummed as he looked to where the TARDIS had landed earlier, and his eyes widened as he spotted something on the ground, quickly hurrying over and checking it.

It was some kind of disc as he picked it up, but he had no idea what it was for. Still, he didn't have time to ponder as he stood up and turned to the earthling, pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"I don't why someone would give the Nazi's a weapon like that. Well I know WHY, but…. It raises so many question as to why you would actually do it, even if you were evil. The potential ramifications of doing this could be so severe the entire time stream is thrown out of whack forever." He said, practically able to feel the paradoxical energy that would come from such an event. He pulled out the radio, turning the Sonic Screwdriver on it and hoping he could get this right. "I wanted us to get a better lead, something more useful but if this is all we have then I can try to trace the signal on the Transceiver to an origin point. With Dad breaking it though, might not-"

Suddenly, static burst through its speakers before a voice came through. Izuku had only heard the voice of Hitler in a few educational documentaries, his Timelord brain had retained it easily enough to know who he was hearing as they began to talk.

"I have captured a new prisoner. He disguised himself, and somehow disabled my guns. Report immediately so we may execute him."

The two shared a horrified look at that, knowing that it meant the Doctor had been found out. Izuku turned to the door, only to stop when they began to hear marching outside, meaning they couldn't make a beeline to the man.

"How are we going to get to the Doctor?" Bill asked, looking up. "I mean we have to save him! He's great and all but even he can only do so much. If it was us he'd already be moving so-"

"Hang on." Midoriya commanded, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. If one were to see inside his brain, they would see hundreds of calculations flying about, before his eyes fluttered open a moment later and he took out his Sonic, gesturing for Bill to pass hers as well which she did before he scanned hers with his own and scanned where the TARDIS had been. "We're out of sync with time, even more so than everything else around here right now due to the fact we've all time travelled multiple times, even If not much in my case. We're not supposed to be here, and our anchoring point is the TARDIS, something we all share. That means it applied to dad and his glasses as well, which means If I can just concentrate."

Izuku grabbed Bill's hand as she set off the Sonic Screwdriver, the noise reverberating around the room. After a couple of moments though, their bodies began to fade and suddenly…

CRUNCH.

The two backed away, now in a room and they looked down to see they'd stepped on the glasses. A sudden scraping noise pulled their attention to Hitler jumping out his seat

"WHAT IN HELL?!"

"Yeah I'm going to have to agree with him for once." The surprised voice of the Doctor said from where he was kneeling close by. Wasting no time, Midoriya bolted forward and did the first thing he could think of, delivering a swift strike to Hitler's crotch.

As the man doubled over in pain, Bill quickly followed up with a strike that knocked the man out and she shot the child a look of surprise as they helped the Doctor to his feet. "I thought you didn't like hitting people?"

"It's Hitler, I think that's an acceptable exception!"

"Ok, what the heck is going on and how did you two get here?" The Doctor asked, picking up his broken glasses and accepting his Sonic Screwdriver back from his son.

"We found a bomb, Doctor. If Izuku is right it could wipe out the whole planet!" Bill quickly supplies, causing the elder Timelord's eyes to go wide.

"More than that, we ran into this bipedal grey alien, but Bill forgot as soon as we moved away for some reason. It kept going about-"

"Silence." His father muttered first, and he nodded. "Well fantastic, because that's just what I needed today. A death bomb, Nazi's and a race hell bent on killing me specifically."

"Excuse me what?" Midoriya asked, before shaking his head deciding it can wait and pulling out the device he found. "Also this was sitting where the TARDIS was by the way!"

"A time-space anchor?" The alien pondered confused, looking it over before his eyes lit up with a realization. He then turned to Izuku. "You still haven't said how you actually got here."

"Ah, well our three Sonic devices all went into the TARDIS and travelled through time, getting stuck with what I guess is basically residual energy from the TARDIS. Then it crossed my mind that they might be able to magnetise to each other if they got stuck in different points in time. Useful theory but useless to us, except all this Energy comes from the TARDIS, which travels through space as well. Keyed onto the same energy and using the residue on each, transported us to your sonic glasses and we ended up here." He explained, clapping his hands together. The two older people of the trio shared amazed looks before a genuine smile came onto the elder Timelord's face.

"That's… absolutely brilliant! That's MORE than brilliant, I wouldn't come up with that for hours, how on earth did you figure that out?" The man asked with a happy laugh, thoroughly impressed with his son.

"Well, honestly it was partly just gut instinct." He shrugged, and suddenly, by the ever so slightest amount that smile on his father's face dropped his pupils constricted.

"Doctor-Donna…." He muttered, getting confused looks from the other two which he quickly shook off. "Sorry, ignore that. Anyways-"

"Ugh." Hitler groaned as he started to get up and the two Timelords picked up on a distant marching sound, so they quickly hurried out the room and Bill followed suite, as the Trio ran down and through he building.

They made it a fair distance but eventually they found themselves in a hall, with soldiers approaching from all sides. Bill grabbed the aliens quickly, as she spotted their last hope, a closest. "In here, quick!"

The door closed behind them just in time before the Nazi's came into the hall, marching up to meet one another.

"So, Doctor, maybe not best time but what's up with the planet nuke and this alien I keep hearing about?" Bill asked quietly, furthest back while the other two leaned against the wall.

"Well, it could be from anywhere, there was a horrible period of time in the future where there came what was essentially the cold war of multiple planets with those things, but it got much closer to turning much more violent than the one you know. For some reason Hitler and presumably the Nazi's don't actually know how powerful it is. I will bet both my hearts that the Silence is responsible though, which leaves the question of why. I don't know why you didn't forget Izuku, you should have but either way they shouldn't want anything with me. I faked my death and got them off my trail, and that whole debacle is in the past anyways." The Doctor said, before his eyes widened and he put his finger to his lips, imploring the other two to be quiet.

"Fuhrer, we are searching everywhere. They have technology that seems to be even greater than what our scientists have supplied us." A solider said, and it sounded like he was about to say something else but before he could, a new voice Midoriya quickly recognized as the silence began talking

"Adolf. Use the bomb… You have no more time."

A moment of silence passed and then…

"With me! We must use our greatest weapon before they can develop anything more against us!"

"Oh dammit." Midoriya muttered, before getting a light tap as way of scolding from his father. The one thing they wanted to avoid was now going to happen as they heard the group stalk off. They heard a chittering noise for a moment, and crackling before more soft footsteps padded away.

After a moment of silence, they all quickly got out, worried looks on their faces and the Doctor turned to his son with a serious look. "Ok Izuku, being completely honest with me, you definitely remember the silence even after looking away?"

"I wouldn't say I could if I couldn't, I wouldn't even know to." Midoriya said with a raised brow, and the Doctor nodded his head.

"Right, just want to be as certain as possible. I don't like having to do this but Izuku…" He took a breath. "I'm trusting you to deal with the silence. One of us needs to stop Hitler and deactivate the bomb and the other needs to stop that silent or all our actions will be for nothing. Because you can remember the silence, and because I'm a faster draw then you, it makes sense for me to deal with Hitler."

"Right!" Midoriya nodded, standing up. Bill walked over to his side, while nodding to the Doctor.

"Ok. Izuku, Bill… Keep each other safe."


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor left after they all made their plan, running after Hitler and his entourage. Bill turned to Izuku with a questioning gaze, raising a brow. "Alright so how do we even find this thing? If I don't remember it I doubt splitting up is going to help."

"Yeah, it would just end up being nothing more than a goose chase." The greenette nodded as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, before scanning around in a circle. "If I scan for non-human life signs, ignoring the one that will be my dad…"

The device suddenly beeped, and Bill silently followed Izuku watching as he looked between the device and the hallways, frowning as he followed whatever reading he was getting.

They turned left, continued walking, turned left again and paused, before they once more turned left and continued on their way. 'Wait a second…'

"Uh, why are we going in a circle?" The fair skinned woman asked, and suddenly the child blushed before clearing his throat.

"I uh.. I may have forgotten I wouldn't register as human either." He explained simply. Bill just rolled her eyes.

"Some super genius you are." She muttered, getting a light-hearted glare from the young Timelord.

"Hang on, now I don't know where dad is so I need to just…" He gave the device a quick shake, setting it off again. "Ok, now it won't register Timelord life signs either."

"Great, then let's find this thing. Knowing it could be right behind me and I wouldn't even know is freaking me out."

Midoriya hummed, admittedly unnerved by the idea himself. Once he got the new readings he couldn't keep the amused chuckle out of his throat. "Three guesses where it is."

"Breaker room?"

"Breaker room."

* * *

It didn't take them long to weave their way through the crowds, using izuku's sonic screwdriver to distract the few soldiers on their way and eventually coming to the room they had been running in and out of all day.

"Home away from home." Izuku said jokingly, causing the British woman beside him to just roll her eyes.

"Still better than my place." She muttered, making the child snort before they both walked in. The alien stood tall, it's back turned to them. "OH MY GOD HOW THE HELL DID I FORGET THAT THING?!"

It turned slowly, it's clothes creasing as it looked at them.

It was so slow, and Izuku didn't like things that moved slow. It usually meant there was a reason they didn't need to rush.

"You escaped." It hissed out, and Midoriya held up his hands in a mock surrender, Bill following his example a moment later. "Silence must fall. You will die!"

"Yeah yeah, that's great and all." Izuku said sarcastically, tolling his eyes. "Look, we don't have any way to stop you without the TARDIS, but at least tell us this before you kill us. Why are you doing this?"

"Silence must fall, so the question is never asked."

The young Timelord rolled his eyes, his frustration with that phrase rapidly growing.

"Yes but why right now, why a planet wide bomb?"

"Silence must fall."

"Yeah you keep saying that but you clearly don't know what it means." He grounded out, levelling a glare at the alien. "Why must people who aren't the Doctor fall silent? Where's the rest of you?"

The silence let out an angrier hiss at the mention of the idea of being others, and that left a nagging thought in the back of the young Timelords brain, as everything else he'd seen so far started to connect together along with what he'd been told.

"You may know the Doctor's secret. Silence must fall." It said, as a small spark went through it's eyes, and Midoriya pulled out the device he'd found from before, remembering what his father had muttered.

A grin started to grow on his face, and off to the side Bill could only marvel at how suddenly his father seemed to shine through him as he began to talk.

"Do you know what this?" He asked, showing the device to the silence who just let out an angry cry upon seeing it. "You see, my father has a bad habit of muttering out loud. Probably where I get it from but he called this a time-space anchor. Don't need to be a scary handsome space genius to figure out what it does. You brought us here, which is why the TARDIS was going nuts and why we couldn't get it back."

"Wow you are your father's son." Bill muttered under her breathe in regards to that last line, as the greenette continued to pace back and forth.

Then, finally, the penny dropped and Izuku whirled around to the silence with a massive grin.

"Proposition: You, a creature with the mission of making sure the Doctor never answers a certain question, you begin to think more for yourself than any other. Your mind is twisted from the atrocities you must have seen, in the years coming and the years already gone." He said, gesticulating wildly as he did so, bouncing around the room with a childish energy. "You want to be assured there is no failure at all. Silence must fall on anyone and everyone who could ever know the answer. You know the Doctor frequents a certain planet enough that if anyone knew the answer, they would live there. But still, what about those born before the time of this question or those already travelling with him?"

The silence let out an angry chittering noise, indicating the greenette was moving along the right lines.

"Ha, then I think I know why there is a discrepancy between the idea of an organization being behind the silence and you being here all alone, and being rather bad at this whole silence thing in general." Izuku smirked.

"Conclusion: You're a rogue operative, kicked out for ideas too radical and grand for those you suggested them to. You used the last of your knowledge before you were kicked out to develop a plan to make sure silence falls in the way that _you_ want. You know there is an anchor to the TARDIS, and if you can just bring the Doctor to it you can kill him yourself. But, the rest of them? Oh you decide you can do it in one fell swoop and ensure silence falls upon not just the doctor, not just the universe but on time itself. I may not know much about time travel, but it's all just waiting up here to be unlocked, and one thing I don't need someone to tell me… Not all of time can just be redone willy nilly. There must be certain points that always happen, and if you destroy the earth now in the middle of world war two, you'll destroy it in the midst of multiple potential fixed points, fissuring reality as consequence. But maybe you don't intend for it to go off now, maybe you just wanted the Paradox corrupting this place so we would be drawn to figuring it out. Maybe you have a plan to save those in the fixed points. Here's what I DO know, it's an incredibly stupid and thoughtless plan. Do you really think someone like my Dad couldn't stop that bomb?"

"…I was defective." The silence admitted. "My thoughts were impure to the church. They needed me, at the time though. Not enough of us existed. They kicked me out when my suggestions became too much for them. They wanted to kill me, but I escaped. I still believe in our mission."

Suddenly, a horrible screeching laugh filled the room, causing the two humans to cup their ears in pain.

"But of course I anticipated the doctor being able to stop the bomb. It has very special technology in it for if he arrives." The silence said, and Izuku's eyes went wide. "A Bio-lock. Only the Doctor can deactivate the bomb, but if it scans him as a one hundred percent match it will go off instead."

"And… if he does nothing, Hitler will set it off." Bill filled in as the realization hit him. "That means…"

"There is only the option to detonate now." The silence said harshly, and Izuku took a quick and calming breath.

'Quick, quick, think! There's gotta be a way… there's gotta….'

His eyes lit up, and a confident smile came onto his face.

"Answer me just one more thing." he said, pointing the sonic device at and glaring at the alien. "You really want nothing more than for silence to fall?"

"…Yes."

He smirked, setting off his screwdriver as he aimed it up at the breakers above he and his father had inspected before.

"THEN LET THERE BE NOISE!"

He overcharged them, causing them to blow and cause sparks all around, distracting the creature. He then pointed at the ground and a familiar all to welcome whirring sound filled the air as a blue police box began materializing around them.

The silence let out an angry cry once more, beginning to lean forward as electricity started to move around it. The young Timelord immediately faltered as he saw it.

"NO! DON'T, YOU'RE COMPLETING THE CIRCUI-"

A horrifying and blood curling yell of unspoken agony reached his ears as the alien fell to its knees.

Bill's hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see her giving him a sympathetic look, but then the TARDIS landed and it morphed to one of confusion. "What the…"

"Come on." Izuku sighed sadly, turning to the controls. There was nothing he could do for it now. "We need to save my dad and all of humanity five minutes ago."

With that, he bolted to the controls, quickly putting in the co-ordinates needed and the British woman just gave him a shocked look as she held onto the railings tight.

"You know how to fly the TARDIS?"

"Was taught by the best." Midoriya explained, flitting around.

"The Doctor?"

"Myself!"

With that, he pulled down the dematerialization lever and they took off. It only took them a couple seconds and as soon as they landed the Timelord had shot off, running to the door and opening it into quite the interesting scene.

The doctor was pointing his sonic screwdriver at Hitler and two soldiers behind them, unable to go near the bomb due to having to keep focused on the men. His attention briefly diverted to the new arrival, but he kept focused on the men.

"Hello Hitler." Midoriya said, stepping onto the field with Bill following behind a moment later. "You look terrible. Should shave off that moustache before you ruin it forever for every man in the future."

The German just spluttered as his eyes went wide at what he was seeing, while the Doctor raised a brow. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't mind me, just keep their guns jammed." The greenette said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the bomb.

"Ok, but WHY are you here?"

"You're not the only one who knows how to be clever, dad." Midoriya said, as he bypassed the explosives systems and disabled everything but the biolock, bringing that out last. A blue light washed over him, before a voice suddenly began speaking.

"Doctor genetic match: 43%, systems disabled."

The greenette stood up tall, turning to his dad with a bright smile, turning to see his father looking concerned and confused. "Silence tried to use a Bio-lock, smart idea really but he didn't bank on your literal son being around. Just enough of a match that it turns off, without reading a full one hundred percent and blowing it up!"

"Uh…huh?" the elder Timelord just looked confused, clearly not understanding what the greenette was saying. "And the silence?"

Izuku's gaze hardened instantly, becoming both sad and angry at the same time.

"I'll explain once we get inside." He said simply, turning to the soldiers as the three all walked towards the police box. "Oh and Hitler? Remember what this feels like, this defeat, because it's all that you will ever have coming to you."

With that, they all stepped inside, closing the door behind them and taking off. As they began to hurtle through space and time, the Doctor's gaze turned to his son.

"So?"

Izuku just sighed, before he began explaining everything.

* * *

By the time he was finishing up, the TARDIS had landed in a field away from everything to be safe and the boy was sitting quietly on the steps to one of the higher levels, simply taking a moment to collect himself.

"I only meant for it to be a distraction." He said quietly, looking down at his sonic screwdriver. "I was only trying to get us out of there, I forgot to consider what would happen if it used it's abilities and now..."

Because of the situation, what with needing to rush to stop the bomb he hadn't really registered It properly but now it was sinking in.

That alien had died, right in front of his eyes. And it was his fault…

"….You can't save everyone, no matter who you are." The Doctor suddenly spoke up, drawing his son's attention. He gave him a soft, sympathetic look before turning to look at the controls. "It's a lesson I've learned many times. No matter how much we may want it to be, true pacifism simply doesn't exist here. In an ideal world it would be everywhere but in real life, we just have to settle for doing our best not to cause any unnecessary harm."

"…"

"I want you to remember this Izuku. Pacifism is impossible… but kindness is not." The man said simply, sitting beside his son and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes, you have no choice but to let another die, especially in cases like these. It can be horrifying, some cases even more than others, but through it all you have to remember that even you aren't god. Do your best, and let everything else happen as it's meant to."

"…Thank you." Izuku said quietly, unconsciously leaning into his father's side while Bill just looked on confused off to the side.

"What will you do now then?" The elder Timelord wondered aloud and after a brief hum while he thought, the greenette settled on his decision.

"I… I don't like it but if we didn't manage to stop the silence, that bomb would of went off and caused too many problems everywhere. I have to go back and sabotage that room like when we arrived so that events can play out the way they did."

"….Alright." His father nodded, as the both stood up and began to take off, heading into the past just a few hours before their initial arrival.

It was hard for the greenette to do, but the Doctor stood by him silently the whole time, reassuring him all the way even despite the quietness.

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to travel with us for a while?" The Doctor asked as Midoriya stepped back out into his city, only ten minutes after he left. The greenette smiled but shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer dad, but mom needs me here for now." He said, backing off, happy to see his own TARDIS off to the side. "Good luck with those slitheen you were dealing with."

"Ah… right. Completely forgot about them." The elder Timelord admitted, causing Izuku to roll his eyes in quiet amusement. "Oh, one more thing!"

Suddenly, he ran out and hurried over to his son's TARDIS, opening the door and pointing his sonic screwdriver inside. After a moment, he stepped back out with a smile.

"I unlocked the controls. It's free to go anywhere you want it to now. You saved the entire planet and me, if what you said about the Bio-lock is true. Don't expect a thanks every time." He explained, before stepping towards his own TARDIS. "Most people don't notice usually, but for your first time… I'm proud of you, Izuku."

With that, the man began to step inside his TARDIS but the greenette stopped him at the last moment with a simple question that was bugging him.

"Why can I remember the silence?"

The elder Timelord paused, before looking back with a look of contemplation. "…Do you know when you were conceived?"

The younger Timelord gagged.

"Conceived!? Gross! Dad I don't want-"

"Oh shut up. it's important! You were conceived during the aftermath of an adventure I had with your mother in my eight incarnation. Do you know what the consequence of that adventure was?"

Well that certainly piqued his curiosity.

"No?"

"Quirks. We were there at their creation, we were _responsible_ for their creation. And in the TARDIS, after it was all said and done, you were conceived. However, you were brought about in the most remarkable circumstances possible, because the TARDIS took off on it's own at the same time."

Izuku tilted his head to the side, not quite understanding the implication of that.

"That's why you have so many unique little ticks I don't, like how you can just tell what someone is capable of at a glance. You were brought about in the advent of quirks, through the movemnt of time." The Doctor let out a heavy sigh, before smiling. "You are quite literally a child of time and the herald of quirks. You are something that could only ever happen once, Izuku, and even I don't know all the consequences of what it could mean."

"Wait, the herald? But i was born after, not before." He pointed out, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Wibbly wobbly timey-wimey. Now, Bill is probably wondering what's taking so long so I really should be on my way." The Doctor said, once again moving back into his TARDIS. "Your mother can explain more to you about what happened! OH! And read those books I left in your TARDIS, they too kme hours to write probably! Might take a while to get through them but you'll still be in a teenage body when your twenty so you have time!"

Izuku couldn't help but smile, even if not all his questions were answered by the man as he began to walk inside. "Bye dad! I'll see you sometime in my future!"

He just got a grunted reply, not that he minded as he watched the TARDIS dematerialise, feeling the wind on his skin as it disappeared from sight. 'So weird from the outside.'

With that thought, he turned and ran to his own, hurrying inside and bouncing up the steps. "Home sweet home! Might as well get started on those books dad mentioned."

And so he did, going for the first bookcase and pulling out a random encyclopaedia to go through.

His smile immediately dissipated when he opened up the front page, only to find two words.

_'Don't Blink.'_


	7. Chapter 7

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The obnoxious sound of a morning alarm rang throughout the tiny unkempt apartment of Ochaco Uraraka, a brunette teenager with medium length hair and tired brown eyes.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

She let out a small growl. The irritating noise did nothing to actually wake her as she had already been up, absent-mindedly swirling the milk in her bowl of cereal with her spoon when it had made her jump and fling the white liquid onto he floor and wall by accident.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Oh, be quiet!" She exclaimed, more angrily than she normally would as she hit the top of the alarm and silenced it, before shaking her fist as pain coursed through her hand. "Ow ow ow!"

Punching an alarm with metal casing, not the greatest idea she had ever had. Sighing in frustration she went into her bathroom and grabbed a towel, quickly cleaning up her mess with it and leaving it on the floor.

She would bother to mop it up and that but she had to be out the door pretty soon….

Not to mention she just didn't feel like it. Not that she was a slob or anything, but her energy for the past few days had been sapped and her motivations run dry.

That's what happens when you screw up your dreams, she supposed. Pulling her phone up from the table she had been at, she opened up the lock screen (which had a background picture of her with her parents when she was just a little girl) and sighed, realizing she only had an hour left.

'I better go now If I want to make that interview. The rent is going to skyrocket soon…'

With that thought, she reached for her nearby coat and threw it own wishing she had one that actually did well at keeping in heat. This one was tattered on the inside, and barely presentable on the outside but it was all she had at the moment.

Her other preferred coat was unfortunately still at her aunts. A though which made her scowl worsen as she left the apartment and took down into the streets below.

"Family emergency, my ass…" She muttered under her breathe, trying to keep her cool as she hurried down through the streets. She weaved around crowds of people and through traffic, eventually coming up on a park.

She could at least enjoy this part of her walk a little, the beautiful scenery being something of a solace to her sour mood. Glistening large ponds, ducks and birds revelling in the peace, lush grass and beautiful tree's all around.

She let out a small sigh, soaking it in before continuing on her way. The park took up most of her commute time to her location. A small local diner understaffed and supposedly looking for extra help.

She wasn't particularly confident in herself that she could convince them to hire her even part time but with her situation at the moment… She had to at least try.

It was with that thought she picked up the pace, eventually arriving at the diner. It was even smaller than she expected, maybe triple the size of her apartment and that was still being generous, It seemed they had to put quite a large number of seats outside just to accommodate a decent amount of people.

'Not exactly someplace I'd expect people to be likely to pick.' She thought to herself, even as she marched forward. 'Hopefully that's just me, otherwise this place might not be the best choice of work…'

"Hello, and welcome to Sakuko's Family Diner." A blue haired and yellow eyed cashier greeted, almost robotically as he looked up to see her. He had a fairly average build and looked fed up with life. "What can I get you?"

"Oh um… Actually I'm not here to eat." She explained, and he rose an eyebrow in confusion. "You see there was a job listing put up and I… well I need to find a way to make some money pretty fast to be honest. I have an interview…"

"You're a teenager, though?" The cashier asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't mistaken and she nodded. "Don't you have school or something right now?"

"I wish. I kinda messed up on the whole school thing and…. I'd rather not talk about it. Can I at least just please talk to the owner to try to convince them to let me do something? I need this…"

"Well… I'm not sure how she'll feel about teenage workers…." The man began, before smirking and opening the door behind him. "…But she never told me how to handle this type of situation so go on. Either I get less work of a workload and to help someone, or I get minor petty revenge on the boss for her ability to overwork me. Win-win either way."

Uraraka returned his smile with a less confident one, slightly put off by his reasoning as she walked in.

'Ok, no pressure Ochaco. Just go in, and nail this interview!'

* * *

'I blew that so bad!' The brunette thought, as she stumbled out the diner more haggard looking than when she walked in. the cashier had given her a sympathetic gaze as she left and she had slowly began making her way through the streets.

It seemed Murphy's law had been in effect when she'd walked in because the amount of things that had managed to go wrong in just half an hour was staggering.

The owner hadn't been a friendly or receptive soul, almost seeming to feel more amusement than sympathy for the teenager when they heard her plight. In fact they has seemed happy to see how much they could get away with subtly belittling her throughout the interview.

That attitude, combined with the brunette's nerves had rendered Ochaco a red, frazzled, stammering mess struggling to explain her situation and why she could help.

She even ended up spilling her own glass of water on herself while saying she was good at keeping things balanced. Not only was that a terrible brag _but she completely disproved it in the process of saying it. _

'Maybe I should just give up and come clean… I screwed this up so bad and-"

RING! RING! RING!

"Huh?" She pulled out her phone, the vibrations catching her off-guard and she frowned upon seeing who it was. Her parents were calling her.

Putting on the phoniest smile of her life, she answered and put the phone to her ear.

"_Ochaco! We just wanted to let you know how proud we are again of you! Getting into U.A. is so difficult, and our little angel did it! Are you excited to go?!_"

"Y-yeah! Super excited! Woo-hoo!" 'Oh good going, you idiot! That was so obviously fake!'

"_Sweetie? Is something the matter?"_

"J-just nerves, mom." She excused lamely, as she made her way back through the park. "You know, big fancy school and all."

"_Well you know we believe in you, sweetheart! Just do your best and everything will be fine. We can't stay talking much longer, but we just wanted to check up on you!"_

"Thanks daddy, it means a lot." Uraraka said, through a forced grin and stinging eyes. 'Why did I have to lie to them…'

"We'll see you later pumpkin! goodbye!"

"Bye mom, bye dad." Ocahco bid her farewell, before hanging up and letting out a suffering sigh as she stopped in the middle of the park. As she stopped, she began cycling through her contacts with sadness, anger and frustration as she pulled up another contact.

Her aunt, and the woman she'd been named after. Ochaco Tsukiyama nee Uraraka. She loved the woman as a child, but recent years had changed things.

She looked at her most recent text message from the woman and a dark scowl overtook her face. All it read was 'Family emergency!' and a plead for her to rush down to help. A message that had been sent just an hour before the Entrance Exam to U.A. high, the final one of the year.

The only chance Ochaco had to get into the school. The school only held three events to account for other situations on the given days and the brunette had to be elsewhere for the first two. But if it had been a genuine family emergency, maybe something could have been arranged… maybe…

If Ochaco knew what her aunt considered a family emergency, she would have told her some choice expletives more than likely. Because she'd been conflicted but knew she couldn't ignore a cry for help.

Except when she'd made it to her aunt's house, she'd realized quickly something was amiss with the smell of alcohol and smoke in the air.

And the brunette could still hear the drunken idiots words upon laying eyes on her.

_"Good, you're here. I need you to go down to the store and buy me some wine."_

She'd said it completely straight faced, not even considering the utter stupidity of what she was asking due to her drunken state and Ochaco had, rather rightfully in her opinion, ended up just leaving the woman with nothing more than a few choice words.

Something she'd been waiting for years, gone in a few seconds because of her aunt's stupid addiction she'd picked up in the last few years.

She'd ended up crying herself to sleep that night. She'd been unable to crush her parents like she had been though and she'd been stupid enough to say she passed…

With an angry huff and eyes she could feel on the verge of watering, she stuffed her phone back into her pocket and just looked around the park hoping it would somehow calm her. As her eyes trailed over it all though, she eventually came to see a statue, catching her off-guard.

'Wait, has that always been here?' She walked towards it, tilting her head in confusion. It was one of a crying angel, wearing a gown with detail everywhere on it right down to the nails on it's exposed feet. It had a flower crown made of stone on it's head, and wings sprouting from it's back. It also had two large cracks down it's centre, forming a shape not dissimilar to a lighting strike. 'I guess I've just not noticed it because I've been out of it?'

"You got an easy life, huh?" A humourless chuckle escaped her. "Maybe I should become a living statue, apparently that's all I'm good for in life. That or an errand girl… Look at me, talking to a freakin' statue…"

Swallowing, she turned on her heels and began to march away. As she did however, she could of sworn she senses movement and turned to look at the statue again. It looked the same but… 'Did… did it's fingers change place? No, probably just my imagination. You're just trying to distract yourself.'

With that, she turned and continued on her way without looking back again.

If she did though, she would have seen the statue was no longer anywhere near it's original spot. It was drawing closer…

And it's fangs were barred into a cruel smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku stormed through the rooms of the TARDIS, a megaphone in one hand and a box with a variety of wires and buttons lining it in the other, coming into the console room where the lights glowed red and a series of beeps sounded out.

The Timelord just huffed, glaring at the lights. "Yes I know you don't like Time Loops, but _someone_ dropped me in the middle of the aftermath of Pompeii when I specifically asked to go to Possei. Tracking down weeping angels is hard enough without having you drop me off in random places."

The lights changed hue, more beeps sounded. Izuku looked to the screen nearby and flushed slightly as he was shown the co-ordinates he inputted and realized he _had_ in fact inputted Pompeii.

"O-oh… so maybe it WAS my fault but still!" He huffed, recalibrating the machine in his grasp only for the lights to start flashing, making him roll his eyes. "Oh come on! It's been almost a decade! Can you blame me for getting a little annoyed?"

A long beep, almost sarcastic sounding. Izuku rolled his eyes.

"No, being a Timelord doesn't mean I have to be patient!"

Beep.

"SAYS ME! Without dad, not much of an authority besides me!"

Beep beep.

"Ok, now you're just being petty. I know he got you from Gallifrey. But I have actual Timelord DNA, I think I know how I work better than you."

Beep. Beep beep.

Izuku sighed, massaging his forehead. It had been a long time since his days in Nazi Germany with his father. Ever since he saw that message left for him, he'd began researching it as he could.

Eventually he tracked down an entry about a creature that apparently only came alive when one wasn't looking at and that would prey on any creature. Meaning the best advice one could possible get was 'Don't blink'.

Rather like the message he'd gotten.

Beep, beep beep beep.

"No, I'm not obsessed." He objected, shaking his head, before picking up the machine and flicking a switch on it. "Look, if I use the megaphone to amplify my voice, I can issue a voice command to the machine, and set in motion a localized time loop without getting trapped myself or ruining anyone else's day. Then once enough temporal energy builds up that it could attract any potential Weeping Angels, I can turn it off safely."

Beep, beep beep. Beep beep, beep.

Izuku's jaw dropped, standing up straight and glaring right at the centre console. "Oh that is just unfair! Every time I have tried to extend the travel area outside the exterior dimensions, _you_ start complaining and fighting back. Don't you go suggesting it now."

No more beeps came as Izuku crossed his arms, waiting for a response. When none came, and the silence began to feel too judgemental he just let out a small huff.

"Fine, why don't you take me straight to the angel if you're so smart?" He asked sarcastically, reaching his wits end. The TARDIS did always have a way of irritating him just right, even if he loved the thing.

What he didn't expect was for the dematerialization level to pull itself downwards on it's own and for him to be flung across the console room as the TARDIS began travelling through space and time.

"OH COME ON!" Izuku shouted in complaint, holding on tight to one of the railings as he waited for it to land. Eventually, a loud thud signified the ride was over and he stumbled forward, shooting a glare at the machine before hurrying forward out the door and coming out into an empty bar.

It seemed to still be open but there was no one currently present. 'Must be in the back.'

As he took in the room, he noticed a television currently switched onto a news broadcast nearby, capturing his attention.

"_-This expedition to the Crystal Caves of The Pacific Sea yielded some interesting results. One may have thought we'd found all we could down there with quirks helping us but this may be the biggest discovery yet since we found the caves._" The reporter on the broadcast, a brunette woman with a gaunt face and tired eyes, said with a monotone. "_This discovery was a stone statue of an angel that appeared to be crying. It was transported to Mie city, as that was where the expedition returned to."_

Izuku gritted his teeth as a feeling of dread and yet also excitement washed over him.

_"Unfortunately, since then it seems villains have made off with it, as it is completely missing with no explanation. Many assume a quirk must be involved._"

"Oh good, must be in a time period after the twenty first century then." He sighed, turning to the TARDIS with a look between amusement, frustration and even embarrassment as he forced his way back in. "You! You could have done that all along, did you seriously waste nine years of my life for your own amusement or something?!"

A single beep sounded as the lights went back to normal.

"OF COURSE I NEVER ASKED! I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD!"

* * *

The sun was rising in the sky as Ochaco groaned, sat at her table with a bowl of quickly made cereal in her grasp, the last of the milk having been used for it. It was clear she had barely gotten any sleep, with the bags under her eyes and the fact she kept yawning every few minutes in between angry mouthfuls of cereal.

Beside the bowl was her phone, which had the source of her frustration upon it's screen. It was a simple text, only a few words long.

'You aren't cut out for the job.'

That was it. It was of course from the diner she'd interviewed at and the result… it was unsurprising. Of course she was denied, the interview was a disaster and she was surprised she'd had two days of deliberation instead of two minutes.

What really ticked her off however was how… informal and uncaring the response was. Not even pretending to be more professional, outright just telling her she couldn't do it.

It left a pit of anger in her stomach. With an irritated sigh, she snatched up the mobile device and began to look up more potential job listings. After all, just glaring angrily at a text wasn't going to solve her money issues.

It wasn't the only thing that had been irritating Ochaco however. Ever since she returned from the interview, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Like there was someone with eyes on her, even when she was in her home and it was really starting to creep her out. No matter when she looked however, there was no one there.

There never was, and it was slowly becoming more infuriating as time went on. Yet it was always tempered by that small fear.

That someone really was there. Because in this day and age, it was entirely possible someone was watching her even at this moment.

Shuddering, she turned from her breakfast and stood up, heading towards her bedroom to grab a change of clothes, preferring not to dwell on it. Maybe hanging out in the park or something would help her feel better.

What she didn't see behind her as she walked, staring in the window was the stone statue with a smile on its face.

When she finally returned in a new outfit however and left, there was nothing there once more.

* * *

Ochaco was sat perched upon a bench in the park, looking around with a bored expression as the cold air hit her face. She had done what she could to try to relax, playing games on her fun, watching people walk by or kids playing in the play area and trying to recall her own memories.

But none of it was helping. The anger from this morning had faded by now, and all that was left was the creeping discomfort throughout her body.

No one was there

She could feel their eyes.

It was just paranoia.

They were coming, _they were coming_

Why would she be paranoid?!

She stood up suddenly, as her breathing hitched. She was being ridiculous.

_They were after her._

She began walking, shaking her head. 'Stop it! You're just being a scaredy-cat!'

Her breathing got more ragged, her irises began to constrict.

She could feel them nearby. _They were coming for her!_

Her gait began to pick up, she went from running, to jogging to sprinting as her breathing only got worse.

'Stop it, stop stop stop stop!'

She couldn't breathe, SHE COULDN'T BREATHE!

The hyperventilating was starting, sweat dripping from her. The heat of her body picking up her vision was getting worse. Her ears were ringing-

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt!

'NOTHING IS THERE! STOP IT!'

But something was. It was right behind her, only feet away. She began to slow, unable to keep her pace as she coughed. Her breathing slowed and began to come back under control but she was still scared.

And then she looked back, and her eyes widened as she saw a statue. 'I-isn't that the one from the park? Why is it here? Did someone move it?'

She paused for just a moment, but quickly her discomfort returned. It wasn't important, she wanted to get home now. So she turned around, ready to run.

Then she heard it.

The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching her from behind. She turned….

And she screamed.

It was right beside her, no longer weeping. Its fangs were barred and it's arms outstretched, ready to catch her at any moment.

'A v-villian!?'

She got ready to turn, to run for her life when suddenly, two hands clasped onto her arms and rooted her in place with a firm grip. She felt a presence behind her as someone leaned in near her.

Then she heard a voice she didn't recognize, a male one right in her ears. "Don't turn! Do not look away and do NOT blink. Keep looking straight at it, at all times. At its body though, not the eyes. Never the eyes. If you don't do as I say, you're going to die."

She was scared, confused and just wanted to go home, but she complied. It was horrifying to stare at. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute.

"P-please, I don't have any money or anything. Please don't hurt me…." She said, body trembling. She'd never gotten into a fight in her life, or been held hostage. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm not. Listen, I'm trying to help. Take a deep breath." The voice instructed and she listened even if she didn't want to. She couldn't deny it did help a bit though. Then she mustered up the courage to ask the questions on her mind.

"W-who are you? What is that?! Why is it attacking me?!"

She could have sworn she _heard_ a smirk somehow.

"Izuku Midoriya. Weeping Angel. Luck, bad for you and… fifty-fifty for me." The voice said, the arms gently pulling her back. "Basically that thing, it will move as soon as you aren't looking at it. Blink, look away, turn your back and it's over. It will grab you and it will 'kill' you. Though in this case, kill really means send you back to a random point in time and feed of the residual temporal energy but- Sorry, rambling, point is I'm not going to let it, but you need to trust me. Can you do that?"

"C-can I say no?"

"If you want but it won't help us." The voice said, before sighing. "Ok, I'm about to let you go, and as soon as I do, you need to run past me. Go to the first alley that you come too, the take the first two lefts you come across, then a right, then one more left. Three-"

The brunette began to shake again.

"-two-"

Still, as confused as she was, she definitely understood the words 'kill you' and she was not planning to die today.

"-one-"

The arms dropped and she whipped around, surprised to see a teen like her, in the most ridiculous outfit she'd ever seen, staring intently at the Weeping Angel.

"GO!"

And so the chase begun.


	9. Chapter 9

Ochaco's breath was quick and panicked as she ran in the direction the mysterious teenager, 'Izuku', had instructed her too, not once daring to look back for fear of what she might see.

She ducked and weaved around corners, feeling sweat start to trickle down her as it settled in her mind she'd just been told she might die. This was _not_ how she expected the day to go when she woke up.

She hopped over a cardboard box in her way, turning the last corner she was instructed to and feeling her eyes go wide as she slowed down, seeing she was at a complete dead end. 'What?! Did that kid trick me?!'

She considered using her quirk momentarily but decided against it as she likely wouldn't be able to get high enough from her position and even if she could and somehow land safely, she'd be left in a state of nausea, which would be far from ideal when she was _running for her life!_

Turning around, she was hoping she'd still have time to run elsewhere but that hope was quickly dashed as she saw the green haired boy backing into the alley slowly, the weeping angel just in front of him.

"Hey, you there?" He called as he reached into his pocket, pulling out an alien looking device. "Can't exactly turn around at the moment."

"Y-Yeah! But you lead me into a dead end!" She shouted, voice laced with fear and worry. "Unless you have a quirk to pass through walls or something, we're screwed!"

"I don't exactly have a quirk at all." He said, making the brunette blink in surprise before her fear began rising ever higher. "I do however have a plan. I need to turn around though to make sure I'm in the right place for this, so I need you to keep an eye on the angel, alright?"

"R-Right! Doing it." The girl nodded after taking a moment to prepare her eyes. In seconds they were already beginning to hurt, as Izuku turned and hurried to her side. She wasn't sure why she was doing what he was saying so easily but she supposed if it meant she wouldn't die to a statue then there was no point in refusing. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure we're both within the boundaries needed for us to both be saved by this." He said simply as he pointed the device in his hand at the ground, as it let out a loud buzzing sound. After a moment, a new noise sounded, a sort of groaning sound as an entire room seemed to begin to materialize around them.

"W-What the?!" She exclaimed aloud, as suddenly they were no longer outside but in a massive room that looked as alien as the device in the mysterious teenagers hands.

"No time to explain, hold that door shut before the angel gets in! This is the last place we want a weeping angel getting into!" Izuku instructed in a voice more urgent than before. She wasted no time complying, pressing her shoulder against the door, surprised to see it seemed to be made simply of wood. There also was also windows, which the girl could see the angel outside of.

"Wait, we're still in the same place? Shouldn't we have moved forward?!" She asked, the placement not seeming at all like she thought it should have been in relation to the size of the room and where it had materialized.

"I'll explain in a minute!" Izuku's voice shouted, as she heard.. levers being pulled? "Get ready for a bumpy ride!"

"Huh- WOAH!"

All too suddenly the room began shaking and the girl fell back onto the metal flooring beneath her. She pushed back up and grabbed onto the railing she spotted nearby before looking up and feeling her eyes widen at the sight before her.

The room was massive, with a centre console Izuku was flitting about, gripping onto it tight to stop himself from falling while the centre pillar pumped up and down and the top spun around, lights flashing. The green haired boy reached over, pulling down on another level and all too suddenly there was a loud thud and a powerful jolt before everything stopped.

"There, landed." He said simply, clapping his hands together with a small smile, turning to her. "Sorry, I'm sure this must be a little confusing to you."

"A lit… A LITTLE?!" She asked incredulously, turning on her heels and looking out the window again, expecting to see the weeping angel in the alley still. Instead, what she saw was… a street that looked like it was in the eighteen hundreds?

Before she could contain her curiosity, fed up with not having any answer she threw the doors open and stomped outside.

"Ah, wait, you shouldn't-"

It was too late though, the brunette was outside and met with the sight of traditional houses lining the streets, people wandering about in Kinoko's with facial structures far removed from what she was used to seeing anywhere she had been before.

Even the air felt fresher, her eyes widening as she slowly stumbled forward, looking all around before she turned back to the room she had been in… only to see, of all things, an old English police box.

A rather small one at that. 'W-What?'

She walked towards it before looking around the sides, putting her hands on it to confirm it was real as she wandered around it in its entirety, ignoring the odd looks she got from the people around her, eventually making her way back to the entrance and walking inside, taking in the massive impossible room once again.

A single, simple phrase escaped her lips.

"It's… bigger on the inside…."

"Truly, a ground-breaking revelation." Izuku's voice said, making her jump as she looked at the boy, who was still at the console.

"Where are we? Did we move?" she asked, walking forward slowly. "This is some kind of quirk right? I mean it has to be…"

"It doesn't _have_ to be and it isn't." The green haired teen said simply, clicking his fingers and causing the doors to close. "What street do you live on? I'll take you home now."

"O-Oh, Mie city, block seventeen, building six, apartment twenty-three." She listed off, before she realized she just gave a total stranger her full address and hit her palms against her face as her face heated up a little.

"Right, that's easy enough. I'll take us back in time by ten, fifteen minutes to before we met, that way the angel will be distracted. It might come after us as soon as it senses the TARDIS now, though. This thing is like an all-you-eat-until-you-destroy-the-planet buffet."

"…O-Okay… that was a lot to unpack. Did you just say something about time travel?! And what the heck is a TARDIS?! And while we're at it who the heck are you?! My week has been bad enough without some monster out wanting to kill me, and you just stand there acting like this isn't more of a big deal." She started ranting, surprising herself as her annoyance bubbled to the surface and she stormed up to him, putting a finger to his chest. "So explain mister!"

"Bit aggressive but alright. I'm Izuku Midoriya, as I said before. This ship we're standing in right now is called the TARDIS, 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space' and yes it is quite capable of time travel, as you saw outside. Eighteen sixty-two, if I'm not mistaken." He said rather casually, somehow not noticing the look on Ochaco's face as her brain crashed. He was lying right? This was just some major, elaborate prank, right!? "As for who I am, aside from my name, I'm a Timelord. In summary, an alien with two hearts who, as you probably guessed, travels in time. Any other questions?"

"I… bu…. I mea- WHAT?!" she exclaimed, shaking her head to try to reorient herself after that. "You're lying right?! I mean you look human, you're just pranking me, right?!"

"No? I mean for one, you look Timelord to me and besides, my mother was human. I can get pictures of some x-rays I've had if you want to confirm the two hearts thing." He said in such a genuine voice that Ochaco simply couldn't bring herself to think he was lying despite how insane what he was claiming actually was. It wasn't like there was a lack of evidence either, even if she could just claim quirks were at work to try to explain it away…

"….I need a drink or something…" The girl just muttered quietly, looking at the floor with a gaping mouth. Izuku pulled down a lever, a much less bumpy ride starting this time even though it did still cause the room to jolt a little, while the brunette just wandered over to a nearby chair, lifting up the device on it and sitting down. "Why me…"

"Huh?"

"Why did it come after me? It's like It was toying with me… Was it following me?" She asked, clutching the machine to her stomach as her brain continued to try to make sense of any of this.

"That's a good question." Izuku hummed, walking toward her and holding the device out, scanning her as she just blinked. "There are a few things I have learnt over the years about the weeping angels, such as how to get a rough estimate of how old some of them are, based on the specific colouring of their bodies, the speed at which they move and their behaviour. Was it like it was stalking you?"

"Yeah, it was like it was toying with me." Ochaco shuddered, absent-mindedly starting to fiddle with a knob on the machine, too stunned to realize maybe messing with the alien device she didn't understand wouldn't be the greatest idea. Izuku didn't notice yet however, as he finished scanning her.

"Yeah, it's definitely a younger one then. Some angels, especially the younger ones enjoy essentially playing with their food for hours and on rare occasions, even days before striking. 'Kind' killers, yet still sadistic. In this case, the food just so happens to be you-" izuku suddenly stopped talking as his eyes widened and he inspected his device closer. "Oh… now that IS interesting."

"What is? And what is that thing anyways?" She inquired, looking up.

"Sonic screwdriver, as for what's interesting… Sorry what was your name again? I don't think I got it yet." He suddenly got distracted, waiting expectantly.

"Ochaco Uraraka." She supplied, waiting for him to explain his reaction.

"Well, Uraraka, have you ever been exposed to a quirk that messes with time in anyway at all?" he asked curiously, making the brown eyed girl blink in confusion, while a thud indicated they had landed again.

"I don't think so. I don't remember anyone I know having a quirk like that. Why?"

"Because you've got trace amounts of temporal energy all around you, more than what you should from the two time jumps we just made. I assumed it was just the weeping angel beforehand so I didn't focus on it but… " He finally looked her way before scowling. "Hey! I spent ages calibrating that!"

"Huh?" He pointed at the machine in her grasp and she finally realized she was messing with it, quickly stopping and her face flushing. "S-Sorry!"

"I'll deal with that later." He sighed, doing his best to ignore the sudden beeps that came from the TARDIS, as though it was laughing at his misfortune.

Ochaco simply leaned back, sighing as her brain _finally _caught up to the insanity dropped on her and that was when a thought hit her, her eyes widening. "Wait a minute… Weeping angel…"

"Something the matter?" Izuku asks, raising a brow at her face, which had scrunched up as she was thinking.

"You said you were taking me to my house right?" She asked as her eyes widened in surprise. 'That…. It has to be a coincidence…'

"yeah, it should be right outside." He said, watching as she suddenly stood up and ran out. "Uraraka?"

His footsteps weren't far behind her as she burst out the machine into her bathroom, surprising her for a moment before she shook her head, continuing on towards her bedroom.

She strode towards her bedside table with purpose, as she heard a door open behind her while she began searching her belongings, eventually finding a book inside and turning to see the green haired teen had followed her.

"Uh… you want to explain what that was about?" he asked curiously and she came forward, simply shoving the book into his grasp.

"The third story." She said.

"Huh?"

"This is a book of stories my parents told me as a child, fairy tales they said they made up." She explained, shaking slightly. "Turn to the third story."

Confused, he obeyed and began flipping through the pages. As soon as he found the mentioned story, his eyes widened as he took in the title of the story before him.

"'The Crying Statue'…" he read aloud, before continuing on. The story described a statue of a winged angel, usually seen sobbing, that would come to life when none were looking at it.

And its description was exactly the same as the one that had been chasing them, there was only one single difference. The one in the story had only a single crack, while the one chasing them had two.

"….Somehow, I get the feeling this isn't a coincidence." Izuku said simply, surprise evident in his voice. "Weeping angels are certainly no fairy tale, so how-"

"-Did my parents know about them to tell me a story about them?" Ochaco finished, crossing her arms as confusion and unease bubbled up inside her. "I don't know. I do know I don't like this however, it was just to be some silly story! Not something trying to kill me…"

"Well… we can be sure of one thing now…" Izuku muttered, getting a questioning look from the brunette. "It's most definitely after you for a reason."

"Oh… great… " The girl muttered under her breath sitting on her bed, hoping the tears starting to form in her eyes weren't too obvious. "Just what I need! Miss my application to U.A., get rejected from the job I needed to pay for my apartment for being a bumbling idiot, then finally have one of my childhood stories come and kill me!"

"Hey, hey, hey, everything will be fine, okay?" Izuku said, walking over and gently taking her arms down, to see her face. "_You'll_ be fine! I'll make sure of it. As long as the Angel doesn't-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Both their eyes widened.

The Weeping Angel had arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Oh no… What now?!" Ochaco asked panicked, as she tried to do the calculations in her head. She paled as she realized that with how fast it had arrived, and the fact Izuku had taken them back in time the only way it could have got there any faster was teleportation.

She must have muttered that aloud because Izuku responded a moment later. "Like I said, they're fast. They make most super speed pros of this decade look like snails by comparison."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"So we can't run then?" She asked as she wiped her tears from before away, trying to compose herself. If some freaky alien monster was going to kill her, she'd at least die with the dignity to not be bawling her eyes out at the time thank you very much. "If we get back in your whatever its called-"

"TARDIS."

"-Right. You're TARDIS, we can't really run can we?"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Sadly, not really." Izuku said, before furrowing his brow. "It's…. not coming in."

"Well that's good right? Maybe it-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"It's still toying with us. With you. 'Playing with its food.'" Izuku said through gritted teeth, making Ochaco gag at the idea that was all she was thought of as. Some lunch for a monster. "It's almost… it's almost like it's reluctant to feed on us yet. Why would it be reluctant?"

"I don't know!" Ochaco said, backing up against the wall with her book in hand. "Why is anything the way it is?! Why is it in my book? Why is it a statue when I look at it? Why, oh, _why_ do I have that temporal whatever you called it on me and WHY DOES IT HAVE THREE CRACKS INSTEAD OF TWO LIKE THE BOOK?!"

Izuku looked back surprised for a moment, before hopping over to her, taking her hands in his. "Okay, Uraraka, take a deep breath. We can get through this but you need to calm down-"

"Calm down!?"

"Yes! Calm down, so we can think clearly, if we can think clearly we can make an escape." He then smiled at her, with an incredibly genuinely smile that did help set her a little bit more at ease. "Because those are some really good, and really smart questions, especially to ask while panicking so calm down, get a clear head and we can work with this. I can only answer one of them at the moment, the reason they turn into Statues is because they're quantum locked. It's a survival technique, but one that gives the Angel a disadvantage as well. We're not helpless here, we never are. It's just another living creature at the end of the day, and if it lives, it can be outsmarted. So can you calm down for me so we can outsmart it?"

Ochaco met his eye, and despite the insanity of the situation couldn't help but feel a little safer at his reassurances, matching his breathing and beginning to calm down. Once she did though, she noticed something not quite as reassuring as Izuku's words and gaze. "It… stopped knocking."

Izuku went wide eyed for a moment before whirling around, as he realized she was right. The angel had ceased knocking. It wasn't entering either. The young Timelord felt his stomach drop as the possibility of someone else being in its sights came to mind and he ran to the door, opening it to see no one was outside.

With a deep breath in preparation, he hurried out the apartment and looked to the left side of the balcony, looking for the Weeping Angel and finding nothing. He quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning for any temporal fluctuations but came up short, making him frown.

Before he could turn to check the other direction however…

"AHHHHH!"

Ochaco's scream immediately made him whirl around to see the creature mere inches from his face. He would deny jumping a mile in his skin in the future as the Angel had its stone like teeth bared in front of his face.

By luck, it had come straight into Ochaco's line of sight while trying to attack him, getting caught in her gaze. Izuku couldn't help but smirk, tapping the statue on the head, taking the moment to boast and more importantly think.

Millions of calculations and possibilities zooming through his brain as he stepped up to the terrifying alien, trying to figure out what came next, what their next move was.

"Ugly _and_ stupid? What a shame for you. Guess I'm lucky someone is a little-" Suddenly, the green haired teen stopped short, going wide eyed as his throat dried. "Uraraka! Get my megaphone from the TARDIS! NOW!"

He could hear her footsteps bolting away and Izuku kept his gaze on the statue, staring it down intently. His eyelids twitched, his eyes beginning to dry. They couldn't stay open much longer.

His right eye started to try to force itself shut its own and he could barely keep the Weeping Angel in his blurry vision. 'Come on, come on, keep it up…'

The lights began flickering and slowly one by one they all began to break as Izuku began to shake, nerves and fear creeping up in him. 'No no no! Don't! Keep it-"

He blinked.

….

His eyes slowly opened and to his immense relief…

"MIDORIYA! I GOT IT!" Ochaco's voice called out, as he took in the Angel again. Ochaco arrived just in time. The young Timelord let out a sigh of relief and held his hand out for the brunette to give it to him.

"Great! We need to evacuate everyone immediately." Izuku told her, as he felt the handle in his grasp. "Keep your eyes on him, I'll be right back. I'm going to blink in three… two… one… now!"

He blinked again, before opening his eyes. "You can blink once now, then keep your eyes on it no matter what!"

"Done!" Ochaco said, blinking as she did then staring intently, keeping her eyes open. Izuku wasted no time as soon as she did, turning and running. He knew the stairs would take far too long so he went for the TARDIS, flying it to the street below.

Ochaco kept her gaze levelled, not letting her eyes betray her. She wasn't sure how long she had, probably less than a minute. She'd never trained for this and already she could feel her eyes drying up.

The twitching started.

Maybe a bit less than a minute then.

Suddenly, Izuku's incredibly amplified voice met her ear, making her jump slightly as Izuku began shouting through the megaphone. "EVERYONE INSIDE BUILDING SIX- ACTUALLY, SCRATCH THAT, EVERYONE WHO CAN HEAR THIS MESSAGE! YOU NEED TO LISTEN IMMEDIATELY, THERE IS AN INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS VILLAIN ON THE LOOSE, HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT WHO HAS ALREADY KILLED SEVERAL PEOPLE ON THE WAY HERE! FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY YOU MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, IF YOU ENCOUNTER A GREY STATUE OF AN ANGEL, DO. NOT. BLINK! THIS IS A SERIOUS THREAT AND NOT. A. DRILL. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT. A. DRILL! EVACUATE **NOW!**"

As soon as the message broke, all hell seemed to break loose as Ochaco heard doors slamming open all over and her neighbours began bolting all around her. An older blonde woman with a kindly gaze and slow gait made her way past Ochaco and noticed the statue, going wide eyed.

"Oh no, Uraraka! Come on sweetie, we have to move!"

"I'll be fine Ms. Shield! Just keep going, I'll be fine as long as I don't blink. I'm working with a… hero, to deal with it." The teenager assured, waving the woman off and taking the brief respite she had to blink safely. The older woman seemed uncomfortable with it but nodded and moved on, hoping her young neighbour would be safe.

"Come on Midoriya…" Ochaco muttered to herself as she glared at the monster who'd been part of her horrid month, not letting the creature ruin it anymore. Just focus… ignore the twitching… ignore the blur…

One eye closed and the other was ready to follow, she was almost done for. Come on, she could-

Blink.

She opened her eyes again and the stone hands of the statue had laid upon her shoulders. "AHHH!"

It had an unbreakable grasp on her arm. Even a single millisecond more and she was done for and… now she had no escape.

"W-What happens now, you 'displace me in time' Midoriya said?" She asked, trying to control her breathing which was beginning to become more rapid as panic creeped up on her. "You drop me some place in time, that is? Just leave me stuck in the 2100's or something?"

"More likely the 1900's based on how much temporal energy is radiating off his hand." Izuku's calm voice spoke up and her eyes darted over briefly to see him calmly walking towards them.

"You can tell?" ochaco asked, confused and Izuku scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, you could call it a sort of quirk ability. Don't look in its eyes."

"You... said you didn't have a quirk." Ochaco pointed out as she kept looking at the Angels chest. She could hear her heart beating in her ear, faster and faster.

"I don't. I do have some… abilities related to them though. For example, Ochaco Uraraka, quirk: 'Zero Gravity', you can float anything within your weight limit of three tons if you touch it with all five fingers. The heavier it is, the more likely it is to cause you nausea. Floating people at the moment, yourself included, is guaranteed to cause it."

"Yeah well I also feel really sick right now." Ochaco admitted as her voice quavered slightly. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"…Maybe." Izuku admitted with a heavy sigh. "I am… so sorry, if I have failed you. I don't plan to give up yet though, so focus for me. He should have sent you back in time immediately but he didn't, he's still reluctant, he's still… scared?"

Izuku walked up to the statue, scanning the creature with his sonic screwdriver and running a hand over it. Eventually he reached the cracks and his eyes went wide. "Oh… Oh! That's…"

Izuku rose up, with a dry throat and looked at the angel in the face, but not the eye. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But there's nothing I can do for you anymore, this is what you brought on yourself."

"Midori?" Ochaco asked confused and the young Timelord turned to her, grabbing her.

"Right, we need time to think and we won't get it here!" Izuku announced, as he held her tight. "Sorry about this. You're going to need to go topless."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Ochaco shouted as she struggled and began flushing.

"Look, sorry but your shirt is pretty thick so If we tear it off now, it should give you just enough wiggle room for us to slip you out. Your choice, your 'death' or your shame. I know what I'd pick." Izuku explained. After a moment, with gritted teeth Ochaco nodded.

"Fine! Just get it over with quickly!" She exclaimed as she finally went as red as could be. With a quick count down from three, she prepared as Izuku gripped the cloth tight and then….

RIIIPPP!

She felt the breeze on her skin and decided then and there she hated Weeping Angels. Izuku was right though, with the cloth quickly yanked out to give her room, she was just able to lift her arms carefully out the monsters grasp and as soon as she did, Izuku grabbed her.

"And now: we run!" He laughed as he bolted, pulling her along with towards the TARDIS. She kept an eye back the whole time and nearly ended up needing to remove her trousers as well as the lights flickered and she saw the Angel rapidly approaching, only just missing them as Izuku got them inside the TARDIS.

"….So my dreams are shattered, my job prospects are shattered, my parents are bound to find out a liar and now I'm half naked with a strange time travelling alien apparently and a monster who wants to send me back in time. How do you want to ruin my life further?" Ochaco demanded the second she had a moment to catch her breath and Izuku looked up with a raised brow, barely phased.

"Are you usually this moody?" He asked simply, only to get a death glare.

"Usually?! No! I'm quite laid back actually but usually statues aren't trying to kill me!"

"…Fair point." Izuku said as he pulled down the dematerialization lever and began walking towards her. He then smirked, much to her annoyance. "So here's a question, Ochaco Uraraka. If your life is 'ruined', why are you smiling?"

"….What?"

"Your lips, their quirked up slightly at the corners. If you're really so mad perhaps smiling wouldn't be the first reaction you had?" He ended up chuckling when she looked away, not wanting to address him. "Adrenaline Junkie, Ochaco?"

"S-Shut up!" She moaned, making him shrug as he turned away.

"Alright, maybe an exhibitionist then?"

… SMACK!

"OW!"

"SHUT UP!"

Izuku clutched his smacked arm and met the brunette's intense glare before nodding. "Definitely not then. Sorry. Guess I deserved that. Still, my point stands. We'll come back to that, for the moment we're about to land… and…"

Suddenly, the entire room shook and Ochaco almost fell, catching herself just in time. Izuku looked out the window briefly. "We're in a field now, outside the city. Chances are, the Weeping Angel will come straight for us. Doesn't give us long but should still give us a few minutes to think. Come on."

"Why don't we just think inside here?!" The brunette asked as she was dragged outside by the wrist into the lush open field, sun beating down on them.

"Because risking a Weeping Angel getting inside the TARDIS is a no go area." Izuku reminded her. The young Timelord then set his eyes out towards the city, waiting. It could only come from one direction. "Now come on, let's think, what do we know about the Angel?"

"Well… did you say it already killed people?"

"Well that part was a fib. Humans never respond properly to danger until it's dangled right in front of their faces. Even then half of them are too stupid to realize you lot aren't immortal and can't just do whatever you please.

"Yeah, friendly reminder you're dissing yourself as well if you're 'half-human.'" Ochaco pouted. The green eyed Timelord shrugged.

"It's the side that deserves it." He brushed off. "Now what we do know, it has a single crack more than it should have, it is in your fairy tale book, it is reluctant or scared to feast on us and it's come after you specifically. Finally, those cracks are absolutely teeming with temporal energy, far more than I think should be coming from a creature like a weeping angel. That narrows down the possibilities certainly, so let's start throwing out theories. Stop asking why, start answering."

"Well… I mean I got the book as a kid, right? So maybe… Maybe it had one at the time it was written but gained another since then, so it has to be after the book was written, I think." Ochaco said, getting a raised brow from the alien beside her, curious.

"'I think'?"

"Well I mean, we just came out a time machine and you said it had some weird time powers so I was also thinking it was possible it got the cracks before the book was written but also after, like chronologically or whatever… god this is confusing." Ochaco whined, and Izuku turned to her before smiling wide.

"Ochaco Uraraka, you are brilliant! You know that? You're amazing!" He complimented, making her flush and turn away as he grabbed her face, trying to hide her slight smile at the compliment as embarrassment took over her. "Keep thinking like that, if it got the cracks before the book was written, how did it get to the past again?"

"I mean we have a time machine, maybe we took it there at some point?" Ochaco said, getting an odd look.

"We?"

"You think I'm not getting involved in this now after all this?" She challenged and Izuku just smiled.

"Great, could use some help." He chuckled as he turned his gaze back, before his face hardened slightly. "Especially seeing as the Angel just got here."

Ochaco immediately whirled around as well and paled at seeing the alien in the field, wearing an angry expression as it held its claws out.

"Well, the good news is with the speed it got here it likely hasn't killed anyone else." Izuku spoke up. "The bad news is, now we've not got much more thinking time. So let's speed up the questioning, what else do we know?"

"Well the book said the Angel was found in a cave of crystals of some kind-"

"Crystal caves of the pacific. Definitely not a coincidence and lends credence to the idea this Angel is after that point. But… being able to write that book at all suggests they should have foreknowledge they shouldn't, meaning it's from before…"

"Yeah this is hurting my head." Ochaco admitted. "It's so weird, they know where it's from. If we don't make it time travel, and its powers don't revert in on themselves, how does it go into the past? Maybe that theory is bust?"

"…Or maybe…" Izuku went wide eyed before whirling around to the brunette again. "I take it back! You're not just amazing, you're beautiful!"

"E-E-EH?!" Ochaco went beet red at the sudden compliment as Izuku hugged her.

"The machine from earlier, it's meant to generate time-loops. I was so annoyed when you tampered with it but you might have actually done us a massive favour! With what you did, you made the machine need to be registered by an external time travel device being activated… but guess what we have?"

"A time machine?" Ochaco seemed to be struggling for just a moment, before she had a realisation of her own. "….And If it's a time-loop, then that would explain why there's parts that make sense for the Angel to be on both sides of the book being written! If we were the ones to activate it, with said time machine, we could run for it at the same time and not be caught up in it?!"

"Bingo!" Izuku cackled. "The only outlier is the cracks but they're so inundated with temporal energy that I already had my suspicions but now I know for sure. It's in a time loop! Those cracks are the results of each loop, and we're gonna send it back again! Get back in the TARDIS!"

Ochaco did as she was told, running back in and Izuku followed a moment after, running to the controls. Quickly inputting them, he hopped down beside his new friend and waited.

"We're gonna have to make a few calculated stops along the way, make sure it's still chasing us each time until we get to we're we need to be."

"Which is?"

"The pacific." Izuku chuckled as he hurried out into yet another field, though this one was much farther from Ochaco's city, in fact they were outside another city entirely.

They waited in silence for a moment before Ochaco cleared her throat. "And uh… about the b-beautiful comment. You're not so b-bad looking yourself, even if your outfit is gaudy."

"Gaudy?! I'll have you know my outfit is incredibly cool to the right people." Izuku defended.

"What people? The Martians you hang out with in book club?" Ochaco teased, crossing her arms. "Next thing you knew there will be a red and pink spotted bow tie on your neck."

"Horrible colour choice but bow ties are cool." Izuku said simply, making the brunette stare at him aghast as he genuinely considered the idea.

"No! That would look even worse! It's all horrible."

"Hardly! At least it's not boring and plain, like a pure white normal bra." Izuku said, sticking his tongue out childishly, making Ochaco turn her torso away with a huff.

"Stop staring at my chest! Besides, look in a mirror?! You can hardly call me plain when your outfit is only so insane probably just to get attention." Ochaco huffed. "Or are _your_ bras all carefully picked out to give you the right to call out my taste?"

"As a matter of fact, I do pick mine out very carefully!" Izuku said seriously, making the teenager whirl back around with an incredulous look.

"You wear bras?!"

"Yes, I- Ah… we can discuss my clothing habits later, we have company!" Izuku said, making Ochaco look to see the Angel had arrived yet again. Wasting no time, she quickly bolted after the young Timelord, joining him in the TARDIS again, getting used to the endless space far too quickly for her liking as he took off.

She simply stood with her arms crossed for a moment, waiting until she heard Izuku laughing. She looked up to him with a glare. "We're running for our lives and you think now is the time to laugh?"

"Well we can't very well laugh when we're dead." The green haired alien chuckled, walking down the steps. "Besides, that's what's making me laugh. We're running for our lives and what do we do? Start bickering like little kids about our appearances."

There was a moment of silence before Ochaco snorted and looked away as a small smile began forming on her face. 'Okay, maybe it is a little funny.'

That small smile slowly began growing until she was unable to hold back a giggle at Izuku's own laughter, eventually joining him until they landed.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She'd reserve her final judgement for when her life wasn't on the line though.

* * *

It took only a few more stops before finally, they landed for the final time. Ochaco stepped out the TARDIS once more and felt water beneath her feet, looking down to see a thin layer of it running all throughout the floor of the cave she was in.

Surrounding her on all sides were petty reflective crystals, causing hundreds of reflections of her to appear throughout the cave. However the beauty was marred by the creepiness of one key fact… every single crystal had an angel inside it.

Then… a single intentional blink later, every crystal had two and just a few feet ahead of her, the Weeping Angel that had been chasing her and Izuku so far appeared.

Izuku stepped out a moment later, machine in hand. "It's fine now Ochaco, you can blink."

"Yeah, think I'll stick to keeping my eyes open for now anyways for my own peace of mind. You're sure about this?"

"Positive." Izuku nodded as he gave her the time-loop device. "Just put this in its hands while I calibrate the TARDIS."

Ochaco took it and swallowed, working up the nerve to willingly approach the statue, putting it in the alien's hands.

"'That which holds the image of an Angel, becomes itself an Angel', any recording, any photograph and any… reflection of Weeping Angel creates a brand new Weeping Angel. In most cases it can cause a horrifying rapid infestation of kind killers. Here though… well, the reason the Angels hold the weeping pose is so they don't look at each other. Other angels can set off their defence mechanism." Izuku explained as he used his sonic screwdriver on the time-loop device, matching the TARDIS to its frequency casually. "So combine all those facts together and now think about how many reflections, how many angels are in this room. All staring right at each other."

"It's… it's a perfect prison." Ochaco realized as her eyes went wide. "So, no matter how long we close our eyes they can't move because they'll always be seeing each other."

"Precisely. With the natural light down here as well and how the crystals reflect it, it can't tamper with the lights either. It's almost perfect, _almost._" Izuku said, before tutting as he met a now more relaxed Ochaco's eye. "But you lot, you had to go and be stupid. An expedition had to remove the Angel, setting it loose. That expedition will come back here again at some point, mark my words and when it does, it will try the same stupid stunt again. So almost perfect, but not good enough. That's why we're still doing this."

He gently took her wrist for the final time that day and led her back inside the TARDIS, walking up to the controls. He input the coordinates he wanted to travel to and finally he turned to the brunette. "Once we take off, the time-loop will set in. The Angel will be caught up in and end up finding itself back in the nineteen-hundreds. It won't remember this, time-loops usually erase memories of how they started so it doesn't remember us."

"So whatever it does, it won't be able to alter the outcome of what happens?" Ochaco asked, getting a nod.

"Yes." He sighed as he grabbed the lever. "Before I pull this down, there is less… happy news you should know. The Angel's existence will become suffering."

"…Huh?"

"When I pull this lever, when I set the time-loop back in motion again, the Angel goes back in its own personal timeline. By its very nature, that's paradoxical and one of the few ways to kill an angel is to poison its food source, which means creating a paradox." Izuku explained, gripping the lever tight. "It's memories may not be intact to remember but it's instincts will be. No doubt, that's why it was so reluctant to actually do anything when it caught us. It was indecisive with you. You were more of a feast for it than anyone else, yet if it actually fed on you, it put itself at risk of poisoning itself. The further into the timeloops it gets, the worse the paradox gets. Eventually it will only go to you because its compelled to, never able to actually feed, slowly reaching a point where it never feasts again, starving itself forever."

"That's…. Isn't…" Ochaco frowned as she sat down on the steps nearby, holding onto the railing. Her brow furrowed and she seemed to be struggling to digest the news. "Isn't that kind of sadistic?"

"Honestly, yeah. It is." Izuku frowned. "But our only real alternatives are to leave it to be set loose again, putting God knows how many people in danger or… or murdering a living, sentient creature for following its own nature."

"…"

"In some way, it's somewhat fitting. The Weeping Angels, they displace you in time and then, they let you live to death. Kind Killers. In a way, this is flipping the switch on it. Allowing it to experience the same. I can't spin this in any real positive light, but I can at least say if we pull this lever, no human has to die."

Ochaco sighed, before nodding. "I'm ready. Just... do it."

Wasting no more time, not giving a chance for second thought and doubt, Izuku pulled the lever down and the console lit up, as the room shook, lights flashing and machinery whirring about, all while the familiar groan of the TARDIS met their ears.

Then, after just a moment, there was a final thud as they landed. Ochaco let out a sigh of relief as it finally seemed to be over.

"Finally." She sighed, pushing herself up. "Now I can at least go back to a boring screwed life instead of a 'Alien Monster trying to kill me' screwed life."

Izuku didn't move, just looking at her curiously when she turned to him. After a moment, self-consciousness seemed to kick in and she crossed her arms, looking away as if intimidated by his gaze. "W-What?"

"You keep bringing that up. Whenever you get overwhelmed, you start venting and every time you mention something about your dreams being crushed or your life being 'screwed', what do you mean?"

"…It's stupid." She brushed aside, heading for the door.

"Stupid's fine." Izuku's voice stopped her in her tracks. "We just survived an incredibly dangerous alien together, known and feared throughout the universe for how deadly and efficient they are, and now we know we defeat it over and over in time. After all the running though, it's pretty exhausting so I'm not rushing for another big adventure just yet. But we did that together. Besides… I'll be honest, now I know I made the time-loop, I feel… responsible? Either way, I've put you through enough drama without reward all day. So I can at least do this for you, listen to your 'stupid' problem. What happened to your dream?"

"…I wanted to be a hero." Ochaco admitted quietly, with a slight quiver in her voice. "I wanted to go to U.A., my apartment's even on a special sort of lease deal as long as I'm a U.A. student. But… When I got to the exam, my aunt… she called me, told me she had an emergency. I couldn't just leave her, not knowing what it was. What sort of hero would ignore a cry for help like that?"

"…But?"

"But what my aunt considers to be an emergency worth ruining my goal I've been training for years is running out of booze! She just ran out of alcohol for her damn addiction and she called me in just to go buy her some more! Not only did she ruin my chance to get in, she got in the way with something I couldn't even do, that wasn't even an actual emergency." Ochaco shouted, storming back and forward before stopping as her heavy breathing became apparent, as she calmed down slightly. Izuku stuck his hands in his pocket with a sigh, as he strolled towards her.

"I understand the frustration. I can't imagine how annoyed I would be in that situation. Time Machine kind of negates the whole immediate response worry. Still, I get why you're so worried… but I don't think you have to be."

Ochaco looked back to him confused, tilting her head slightly as she waited for him to explain.

"I totally get it if you want to run far away from me the first chance you get, get away from all… this. Even if you do though, let me do this one thing, cause I really want to make up for my part in all this. Like I said, this is a _time. Machine._ So going back a few weeks so you can take the exam? Piece of cake."

"You'd… you'd do that?" Ochaco asked, stunned and he smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to take it for years anyway, helping someone else in the process? Sounds like the perfect time to do it."

"Yes please! Thank you!" Ochaco exclaimed as her eyes teared up and she threw her arms around the young Timelord who was uncertain how to react, taking his hands out his pockets and awkwardly patting her on the back. After a moment, she let go, backing away with a sheepish smile and light blush. "Sorry, j-just… thank you."

"No problem." Izuku couldn't help but grin, before turning and walking back to the console, moving to input the coordinates they'd need. Ochaco sniffled and ran a hand over her face, trying to compose herself before she began giggling.

"Guess this explains why I had that extra temporal whatever, right? Time-loop probably caused it."

"Yeah…" Izuku answered, a bit more quietly as his own smile faded, pulling down the lever and letting the bumpy ride distract Ochaco from seeing his face. Because he already knew that wasn't right.

There were still far too many questions surrounding Ochaco Uraraka for his liking and one of those was still why she had the extra temporal energy on her. Because he knew for a fact, nothing about how they'd dealt with their adventure so far would cause it at the time he met her.

At some point in her past, she had time travelled and didn't even know it. If it wasn't for her parent's foreknowledge, maybe Izuku would have left it alone, assuming it to be a quirk at work.

Now though… now he couldn't help but wonder what the truth about the girl was. That could come later though, for now…

Another thud indicated they had landed for a final time and he smiled at her. "There we are! We leave those doors and we find U.A. high on the day of the entrance exam."

Ochaco gave him an odd look.

"What?"

She looked down at her chest. Izuku still didn't get it.

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette looked up. "Seriously?"

"What?!"

"…I'm still topless."

"…Oh."

* * *

_"Sorry about this. You're going to need to go topless."_

_"EXCUSE ME?!"_

_"Look, sorry but your shirt is pretty thick so If we tear it off now, it should give you just enough wiggle room for us to slip you out. Your choice, your 'death' or your shame. I know what I'd pick."_

"Getting gullible earth girls doing this for him already? Like father, like son." An amused male voice spoke up in the darkness of their abode, before snarling and suddenly turning, throwing everything off a desk beside them in a sudden fit of anger. "It's disgusting! That brat, kept secret from _me!? _How dare you, Doctor."

"…"

"I can see it; I can feel the humanity pouring off his abomination. It's revolting. This is how he honours his legacy?"

A buzzing noise filled the air. Another snarl escaped the man.

"Well? Share your thoughts on it. I didn't bring you here for you to just stay silent." The voice said calmly, rounding on his companion, glowing in the dark.

**"E…"**

"Go on."

"**E**…"

"Share your thoughts with the class already! I already know what you want, I want it as well! Now say it already, what do you want to do! That's the Doctor's son! What does that make you want to do?!"

…

…

…

"**EX-TERM-INATE! EX-TERM-INATE! EX-TERM-INATE! ****_EX-TERM-I-NATE!_****"**


End file.
